


Start Of New Adventure【第二篇章：学生们的艺术节】

by SolaKitsune



Series: Start Of New Adventure [3]
Category: Original Work, Start Of New Adventure, 原创小说 - Fandom
Genre: Animal Characteristics, F/F, Furry, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaKitsune/pseuds/SolaKitsune
Summary: 漫长的迁徙旅程，九尾天狐的箱庭，远在高原地带的理想国。对发生于同伴身上之事一无所知的她们走在孕育与融入了无数生命的大地上、步入宽敞平坦的街道，被地脉根源庇佑的当地学生们牵着她们的手，将她们带入一片欢声的艺术节。
Series: Start Of New Adventure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996996
Kudos: 3





	1. 列车间

1

身体以一种特殊的方式穿过空间，这使法尔卡什感受到一种奇异的漂浮感，全身如同被浸泡于一种极为顺滑、捎带着一些粘稠感的透明液体中，像极了她还在小学部时手工课常用的那款胶水。口中那团黑雾开始不安分地扭动起来、逐渐在利齿与涎液中有了形体，待到完全有了固定的形状后又重归安稳，而她一直记得临出发前来自提洛的警示——传送途中无论发生什么也不能把黑雾吐出来——于是紧咬着口中那块原先算是雾态的物体，纵使急速下落或上升也不放松分毫。

一股无形的力量将她推向前方，片刻后放缓了速度，最终在一片脚爪触感类似长廊的地带停下。黑暗的尽头出现一块白斑，蠕动且扩散着，像是企图以自己来填满整个不见光的区域一般。法尔卡什试探性向前方走去，直到距离其尚有五米左右便停下。

低头看去，在她的下方是一片比玻璃更加不可视、又确实稳稳地承载着她身体重量的透明地带。龙的动态视力使法尔卡什条件反射般作出视察反应——向下的视野中，两个鲜明可辨的身影出现在地板后的另一端。

那是尚且年幼的她与尤塔兹。

2

花窗的彩绘玻璃碎了一地，往日高而难以触及的琉璃画幕在冲击之下化为一地残片、躺在被火炙烤得乌黑的地板上，将火光不规则折射成绚烂的彩色光影。破碎的边缘划断逃走的人们脚爪下长出的毛发，有几块小而格外利的扎入法尔卡什的足底肉垫中，一心想带尤塔兹和同伴逃出这里的她只希望这些杂物别用什么额外的疼痛阻拦她，于是匆忙将其拔出、朝无人经过的地方丢去。从伤口中带出的数滴血自空中坠下，掉在较大的一片玻璃上，挡住了其中一束折射的光。

狂奔在队伍中央，尤塔兹最后回首看了一眼，那块玻璃依稀可以看出上面画着初代狼王——以勒·绰诺的侧脸。几滴血和碎碴掉在他脸颊位置，使这位记载上算是英年早逝的狼王如同是看着眼前此景而流着血泪般，静默在原地等候由后代引致的烈火将绘有自己身影的残片吞噬殆尽。

为了远离那个已容不下任何生命的地方，原本为数六人的伙伴带着其他一起出逃的孩子们以备用马车仓皇结队出行，而自从大地上突然出现的裂缝深渊将除她和尤塔兹以外的所有人吞噬后，无从寻找其下落的她们面前所剩的选项变得极为有限起来：唯有拖着已有了极大消耗的身体继续前行、盼彼此能行至那些下落不明的同伴所未能及的地方。走了九个日夜，在生死线边缘挣扎的她们最终在洛玛洲大湿地旁由路过的回城搜查队救起，顺道送入五里河市内就近的望月区帕尔路那医院。

尤塔兹住院时躺的那张床前不久才承载过一个濒死的小狼，那是个在旷野流浪时几乎直接遭遇了黑龙的小家伙——四肢只剩下一只右手能动，其他的都因过速过量生长的结晶而缺血坏死，蔓延到肺里的晶体把她竭力的呼吸声撕割得像破旧风箱的哀鸣。两天前她被送去安乐死，从体表和体内摘除的结晶装满了一个小铁皮箱。本来在摘除体表结晶后肢体更加不全的两人也应该像那小孩一样，被戊巴比妥钠药物打入静脉后不受折磨地死去、而后通过重生再次得到一个完整的身体，不巧当时安乐死用的素材恰好耗尽，再次恢复供应要在四天之后。

“看看这些可怜的小崽子。可能是从什么地方的小王国逃难来的。”  
一名沙丘猫护士把文件板夹在臂下，翻开从尤塔兹身上换下的那件松了腰封的外装一角，把里层深紫色薄锦缎上的三色堇尾不死鸟刺绣展示给另一名来巡房的大耳狐同事看，又拎了拎法尔卡什的棕熊皮饰银护腕甲，“这样做工的衣服能穿在她们身上，看来多半也是贵族或者当地豪强的后裔，估计是走投无路才到了这。”

快见底的清新剂有些盖不过病房内伤口散发出的腥气，大耳狐放下手中填到一半的表，转身出门从物资间拿了瓶松香味的来换上，“确实。我还记得取完结晶后主刀的看了胃部内容物，说这两个孩子前期应该是靠着吃草根野果和身上的肉维生，最后迫不得已吃了野外可能被感染的植食动物，才带了这一身结晶——小小年纪就能这么挺着过来，意志和求生能力肯定有保障，果然现在的上层阶级家里养不出废物，把平民的生活交到他们手上也能放心了。唉，两个月前也有个这样的小孩被送来，听说最后是被璇月给带走了。”

那位就职于斯塔威研究院的狐属人士之名使沙丘猫不禁捏了捏手中的笔，“替那小崽子默哀。璇月，希望她们俩接下来别落在这人手上。”

这段对话发生在她和尤塔兹尚且昏迷的那天，躺在床上失去意识的她们安静得像两棵小花楸树，隔天醒来恢复了知觉后只感到全身疼得发麻发涨、更加动弹不得。看两个小孩被普通等级的止痛术所无法屏蔽的痛感折磨得泪流满面却咬着牙一声不吭，这位于心不忍的新入职狐医生最终偷偷动用自家物资给她们用了好些上级镇痛法，这才让身上那些尚未完全愈合的过深伤口和断肢不再传来钻骨之意。只是好心的医生用量过猛，导致她们过后有很长一段时间走起路来摇摇晃晃，如同寒风中不住抖动的枯芦苇，需要互相扶着才不至于像被风压弯的牧草般倒下。

三天后，被批准暂时离院以办理入学手续、晚上回院安乐死的她们被市内外来儿童处理所的一名猎豹属职员带上板车，由他变成兽型拉着去学位分配部门。为了防止中途经过凹凸不平的路段时带来的颠簸把她们抖下车，他铺了张暗红主色的粗羊毛编织毯在板车上，待孩子们坐上毯后又用四根皮带充当安全带把她们固定住、细细将松紧调整到不会勒疼身体的程度。尤塔兹和法尔卡什向他道谢，而他一言不发，只是抬了抬那顶黑色圆顶礼帽。

身上那套手工刺绣着精细纹饰、于边缘镶入些许蓝色尖晶石组成图案作为点缀的礼服原本已在荒原上被风沙和利石磨损得看不出往日光彩，在医院内经过清洗和魔法修护后又再次展露出它应有的姿态。尽管这套衣服只是颇黎为了将她作为一个祭品而加的装饰，可珍惜着它的尤塔兹仍尽量让自己坐得端正，像过往于书房和伙伴一起听讲师授课、或是在隆重的宴会上以融入礼节的方式地用餐一般。纵使在无人能认出她们的陌生城市，她仍试图在体力允许的情况下保持一种显得体面的姿态——只是她现在的模样更像是毫不掩饰地、朝每一个向自己投来视线的行人展示自己不甚健全但依然称得上可爱的身子。而法尔卡什始终保持警惕，张望的同时刻意展开右翼护向尤塔兹的位置。

这条大道时常跑着这些载外来幼崽的板车和运输职员，一些见惯了此景的路人被尤塔兹颇为精致的五官外貌吸引，或是注意到她身旁那名罕见的混血——这使其中他们出于好奇或友善的心态而驻足向她们招手，或是抬抬帽子。对此，尤塔兹不吝啬她的友善，举起仅剩的左手向所有对她们报以正面反应的人微笑示意。

白狼的右袖被风吹得飘起，原本应该有右臂的地方空空荡荡，是逃难路上存粮见底，苟延残喘的两人在荒原上又走了三天后，眼见龙狼快饿晕时主动用她的佩刀砍下来的；龙狼仅剩的一小半尾巴断面裹着绷带，不见踪影的大半部分是吃了白狼的肉后清醒过来、愧疚之下用刀割下来塞给她的。恰逢板车行经一间生意不错的生肉甜点店，鹿肉杯糕与冻羊肋脆片摆在店外桌上，和肉汁牛奶一同散发可口香气。法尔卡什想起那天意识模糊时被递到嘴边的新鲜断肢，这些甜点的气味恐怕要加起来才能比得上那时被自己吸吮撕咬的、温度鲜明的血和肉。

愧疚感使她不想在这个场所与尤塔兹因自己而残缺的那只右臂甚至有任何视线接触，于是她默默低下头，说当时是自己护主不力。尤塔兹打趣说这种残缺可以成为一种特殊的友谊见证，也劝法尔卡什不用将这事放在心上——毕竟所有人都吃过自己第一次死而重生后剩下的尸体作为初次复活的纪念仪式，吃点彼此的肉也算不得什么，更何况当时情况紧急。

学位分配部门的人有些多，那名猎豹职员将她们放在等候区的长椅上，告诉她们还要在这里坐些时候才能拿到分派证明。他走后没多久，法尔卡什感觉有个什么东西在戳自己后背，回头查看时便迎上一个浅粉发小孩热切的目光和几个被她用细藤缠住的白色小球。

这孩子约莫只比她小上一岁半岁，末端卷曲的长发有脸侧两条被扎成垂在胸前的低双马尾、其余的散乱地披在身后。头顶的橙红色狼耳末端看起来像是真正的枫叶，与狼耳同色的细藤从尾巴处伸出，有几条搭在她白色短袖衬衫的领口处、被她用来调整玫红丝带领结的位置。

法尔卡什记得自己先前见过一个与眼前小孩应当是同族的同龄人：同样是与植物叶子有所融合的狼耳，同样是从尾部延伸出的藤蔓。不过那孩子仅在献祭过程中与她们有一面之缘，并且很快就作为祭品而被威尔科瓦吞没了。

“你们也是新来的，对吧？别管那么多，先吃点这个，我们建立一下初步友谊。”  
这小孩说着语速偏快的通用语，又将那几颗小球向法尔卡什的方向递了递，“糖丸，好吃的，我从璇月姐姐那里拿到的！外面的商店可没这东西卖，好像只给要打疫苗的人吃。”

法尔卡什幅度稍大地点头并垂下狼耳，以肢体语言表示谢意。她犹豫着端详片刻那些圆而白润的小球，最终只拿了其中两颗相对最小的，仔细嗅闻后从气味记忆库内确认这其中并不包含任何一种常见的毒。于是她一手捧糖、一手拉了拉尤塔兹的衣角，给她方才一直在发呆的小主君喂了一颗，再将另一颗与残留着些犬齿触感的指尖一同送入自己口中。混合了羊脂肪与乳类的口感与味道随咀嚼而融化扩散，润透多日未再有机会尝到甜味的口腔，尤塔兹透过长椅间缝隙放到椅后的尾巴不自觉狂摇起来，在大理石质的地板上刮起一阵风。

糖丸顺理成章地成为她们短暂友谊的开端。

“这招真好用。再不喜欢我的人，吃了之后也会愿意和我搭话。”粉发小孩见她们对糖果的味道显然颇为赏识，于是露齿而笑，“我叫乌帕科里，植狼属的乌帕科里。你们也是来办理证件的？”

果然。法尔卡什顿时理解了当时那个小孩为什么是第一批死的——植狼，诞生于一种极罕见的、植物与兽类先天性的自然融合现象。若是论与森林这一概念的强关联性，这一特殊种族于献给森林神的方面确实是最理想的牺牲品。

尽管过往的授课内容也有通用语，但使用场合始终极为有限，说惯了西单斯里语的她们虽能理解对方的意思却苦于思考如何予以回应。对此了解略多的尤塔兹将身子向后探得更出些，尝试用有限的词汇与乌帕科里简单聊聊，“证件？不。有一位先生，想要让我们去上学，因此到这里。我们等候。”

“真好，你们要去上学？有机会我也想一起去。”  
乌帕科里以一种明显的好奇目光盯着法尔卡什的天龙角与狼耳，过了一会又意识到这种行为可能对被注视者带来不适，将视线移回一个位于法尔卡什和尤塔兹中间的位置，“虽然璇月姐姐说我呆在研究院里就够了，一样能学东西也有其他小朋友一起玩，但我还是想——对了，你们可以来斯塔威研究院！我带你们进实验室玩，你们和我讲讲学校的事。”

“Yanjiu，u、uan，在哪？”尤塔兹试图模仿这个陌生的单词发音，接着她的话往下说，“当然可以，乐意，我们找您，但是位置？”

“哦……你们还没说惯通用语啊。”她胡乱翻了翻放在腿上的斜挎包，拿出用得只剩下一半的细蜡笔和草稿纸，“没关系，我写出来好了！现在不一定有用，等之后在学校学完了课程，你们肯定能看得懂的。”

3

格外激烈的坠落感拍在法尔卡什全身，她整个身子被面朝天砸在一片平地上，意识在冲击之下空白了良久。四周黑暗逐渐被天花板上放亮的顶灯所驱散，剥落的黑色之下是陌生的车厢轮廓，她试图起身，反复了几次腰部用力的动作、甚至用上了粗壮有力的尾巴和翅膀，最后能移动的却只有自己的精神而非身体。眼见视野中的一切都开始逐渐明朗，她却无法移动任何一个部位的一分一毫。

思想的前冲和躯体的停滞僵持不下，直到有什么东西戳了戳她的角——这一戳像是扎破了那层束于体表限制行动自由的坚壁，法尔卡什从破碎的无形束缚中猛地坐起，看见一只绛烨与四周正常的光景，这才松了口气。只是方才身临其境般的梦境之感还残留在她的全身，一时间她居然忘了自己现在十三岁，对身体部分还停留在八岁的自我认知使她的举动变得有些生硬，连试图整理尾巴毛的举动都仿佛是要给自己来一拳。绛烨见状不免觉得好笑，问道：“怎么，一觉起来降智了？”

“降你大爷的智，我这是睡懵了，肢体不协调，过会就好。”

她们身处列车之间相连的过道，一座不小的铁桥搭在两节车厢之间方便学生往来。再往前走是茶水间和搜查队厢，后边是同学所在的二号厢。绛烨坐在法尔卡什旁、掀开裙子大方地敞着腿，“先在这坐一会吧，根据我半小时前的经验，你得把咽进去的黑雾和别的一些什么玩意都给吐出来。这里再合适不过，趴在栏杆旁边就能吐，还免了打扫地板——或者你也可以用人型，抠一抠喉咙催吐，不过就看你什么时候身子能协调了。”

对自己身体的反应已经不抱有信心的法尔卡什不敢贸然变回人型，干脆暂时保持现在的龙狼形态趴在过道边上，“算了——问你个事，炎龙，你什么时候醒的？”

“比你早大概半小时左右吧。上次从边境之地回来时是你先醒的，这次换成我先醒。看看，风水轮流转。”

“好，好，算你厉害。”  
先前提洛开启的传送通道所带来的副作用使她身临其境回顾一段往昔，乌帕科里的存在也不再只是苍白大厅中坐在长椅上的模糊色块，法尔卡什将绛烨和她的脸在脑内对比了下，抛出一个疑问：“对了，你认不认识一个叫乌帕科里的人？是个植狼属的自然之子，发色瞳色和你一模一样，长大之后的样子应该也和你挺接近。”

绛烨沉思了片刻、努力从有限的记忆中找出和她描述符合的人，最终摊手表示自己无功而返，“没印象。首先这个名字的发音我就完全没听过，然后我唯一认识的植狼就是档案部那只——你应该也见过她，头发深红色的一点不粉，我和她长相也有挺大出入。什么让你想起来问这个？”

“没啥，在提洛那个传送空间里看到的，以前的记忆。我八岁那年第一次和殿下来阿斯塔时在学位分配部门那边见到一个小孩，当时估计也就七岁多吧，长得和你特别像，我还以为她和你是有点什么关系。”

“这么说吧，有时候同一地区出生的自然之子里会出现一些彼此间长相和发色格外相似的个体，就算两者物种不同也是，说不定我和她就是这个罕见的情况。”

法尔卡什叹气：“也不知道那小家伙现在怎么样了。她真挺热情——第一次见面就请殿下和我吃糖，还写了她住所的地址给我们。只是后来隔了三个月，我们复活完去找的时候那个建筑处于一种很诡异的状态，看起来老化得非常严重、像几十年没人进去过，庭院地面有一大块塌陷得望不到底，外面还拉着警戒线禁止外人入内，不像是有人住的地方……唉，我希望那只是她写错了。”

绛烨听得出神，见法尔卡什停下了叙述便问：“有意思，她给你们写了个什么地方？”

“我只记得那个发音，但具体怎么拼我不太确定——斯塔威。斯塔威研究院。而且她先前还说是个叫璇月的姐姐在照顾她和其他孩子，但不管我们上哪去问都说没有这个人。”

璇月，阿季那。她想起自己最初对这个名字的印象就出自提洛名字的中段，因这短短三个字的发音而带来的一段陌生景象——那个类似医院的地方和两名坐在长椅上低声私语的幼儿，一名胸牌上写着璇月二字的狐族医生对着谁微笑，离秋千不远处有面红砖墙、上面爬满翠绿的爬墙虎。

_**毫无疑问地，路米科塔·阿季那爱你们。璇月曾在报告中写：请勿靠近斯塔威研究院，因为我们与挚友路米科塔·阿季那的互相牵制与厮杀将在此处永不休止。事实证明，她是一段异常的广播信号和不会终止的错误背景音乐，而我们将全力制止她。** _

_**为此，我们的组长璇月会选择使用孩子，更多的孩子，从来不属于任何人群的孩子。孩子们的牺牲具有意义，将不会耽误任何人的生活。** _

_**路米科塔·阿季那和璇月同样地珍惜你们。** _

“——炎龙，炎龙？绛烨！”

她见法尔卡什用那过于危险的爪子试图抓握并摇晃自己的身体，一双翅膀半展着在背后扑腾——疑惑之下她一把用两手堪堪握住其中一只，待到对方的动作及时停下后蹙眉问道：“等等别急，你这是咋了？”

“你刚才吓死我了好吗，”法尔卡什放下那双毛质坚硬的爪，将翅膀平着收回。“聊着聊着突然开始说狐语，跟背诗一样。”

“你是不是听错了？我啥都没干，上一秒还在听你说话下一秒就被你摇了，而且我哪会说狐语。”

颠簸之中法尔卡什隐约感到喉底发酸，一种令人厌恶的生理反应翻涌而上，她只来得及转身背对绛烨，随后很快不由自主地张开口、将胃里那团已有固定形状的东西混着无味的黏液一同猛地反出。

一只在断口处仍冒着雾气的漆黑狼爪自她兽形态尖而长的吻部中落下，砸在地上发出一声液体与实体相撞的脆响。以两只前爪撑地、被呛到的她断断续续地咳嗽，不断有新的异物从喉管中被排斥而出——光滑的结晶碎块、枯死的植物纤维、被腥膻黏液包裹的腐烂树果残渣。它们滑出口腔掉在地上，随之而来的少许黑褐色液体和涎液与生理反应导致的泪水混在一起，顺着下颚曲线滴在毛发边缘。

似乎还有什么卡在食道里上不来，法尔卡什艰难地哑吼着，抬了抬左爪——而绛烨心想不能让还在兽化状态的她就这样把利爪伸进喉咙里催吐，于是把还未完全抬起的那只爪子按下，自己则一手用力拍着那覆盖了厚实毛发的后背、一手把和兽爪相比显然纤瘦了不止一圈的手臂从法尔卡什张得极开的口部探入喉咙，搅动按压，直到她吐出所有来源不明的异物、直到那占据了她感官的饱胀感和失衡感彻底消失为止。

一种异样的触感自指尖传来，绛烨匆忙抽出手以避免阻塞它的涌出。一大块蠕动的黑色胶状物质在她收回手后的片刻内砸在已被液体浸染了大半的地板上，这团异物背上长着一撮银白毛发，整个身体散发着腐败的水果气味。没有五官、前方仅有一个或可被称为嘴的缺口的它拖着身周粘稠的血块在地面上缓慢地爬行、试图用并不存在的牙齿撕咬那只毛色发亮的爪子，用声似狼幼崽的扭曲嘶鸣对着法尔卡什和绛烨尖啸，过了一会后便倒下不再动弹。

绛烨用尾巴尖戳了戳那团东西，没有动静，这才有心思回头对法尔卡什说句话：“你运气也算不错，吐出来的东西不攻击人，我那团还跟我过了几招才断气。不过你这……怎么比我当时的反应还严重。算了，你小子还是歇着吧，地上这堆等会我来收拾。”

法尔卡什靠着墙坐下，试了几次后终于能集中些精力变回人形。那双往日总像茶晶石般闪烁的浅棕色眼睛此时目光涣散，她抹了抹嘴边残留的液体，哑着嗓子说：“麻烦你了。”

绛烨并没正面应她，对流了一手的黏液也并无嫌意，只是随手在裙上蹭了蹭——那些东西开始自己蒸发，仅仅是留下了一片不太好看的干涸有色痕迹，“知道就好，之后记得请我吃鼠莓派。”

有一点着实令绛烨感到神奇的是，尽管她们在过道边上制造着这么大的动静，后方车厢里的学生却无一人对此有什么表示、甚至没有谁向她们的方向转过一次头。她心想这现象实在不太对劲，正清理着自法尔卡什胃里反出的那些物体之时，车厢之间的连接铁板被踩动的声响使她条件反射地朝那方向看去。

一双乌黑的眼睛注视着她们——站在二号车厢入口的科然险些拿不稳手中的木杯：“你们，这？”

4

夜里的搜查队车厢显得安静。成员被派去不同车厢和车顶哨岗值班，只有因被教师规定的反思期未过而不得接近学生的库提亚、和兼职指挥一任的副队长乌扬亚拉还留在此处。

纷飞的黑雨被狂风刮得有了力度，于染尘的玻璃上留下密集的有色印记，砸在车窗和车厢外皮上的颗粒声猛烈而连贯。窗外景色被划落的水珠染成一片朦胧，雨幕中法尔卡什隐约看见一片森林，它在黑暗中耸动、在雨声中嘶吼。那区域离她们很近，以至于她能见到一些类树状生物在其周游荡——它们坏死的枝条如同腐烂的海藻般瘫软垂下，模仿腿部而移动的树根裹着冒出黑雾的土壤，树皮表面过多的增生物和覆盖于其上的汁液散发的淤泥和尸水气味从窗户缝隙中渗入了些许，飘荡在有鲜明盒装烟草气味的空间中。

她只在少数的几次紧急救援行动中见过它们，所谓的“活化的森林”。这些因环境而产生变化的植物群落扭曲成一种诡异的陌生模样。而绛烨看着这片移动的树海出神，如以往般试图从场景中找出一些能令使她理解这种变化的线索。

“——综合上述，就是这么回事，副队。”  
法尔卡什将那只狼爪放在桌上。它掌心的肉垫缝隙中随时间流逝而淌出黏液，星星点点滴落在桌面的胶质桌布上——这只证物成为她用以收尾报告的结论，“不是狐隐，是一只威尔科瓦带走了她们，并且她们是自愿的。而之前报告里所提到的黑色黏液应该就是从爪子里流出的这些了。总之，发生在我们身上的事过一段时间便会解决，不用为此担忧。”

结束了录音的科然将法阵收回。而乌扬亚拉展开她羽毛极长的翅膀，一手摸上法尔卡什的角：“行，你们有把握就太好了。本来我还在寻思到时候具体该怎么避免科然进林区不到五分钟就挂，看来现在没这个必要了。”

“不好意思，我要让你失望了。”科然叹气道，“如果可以的话，我还是希望能和你们一起去搜查队营地。只是到时候我自己去9号林区就好，不用麻烦你们，真的，无论如何我都想试试能不能和狐神有哪怕一点的联系……有人问起就说是我自己半夜去抓兔子吃结果掉陷阱里好了。”

乌扬亚拉照着她后背不轻不重地拍了一下，“得了吧你，让你自己去怕不是最后找了个寂寞。搜查队建立的目的之一就是保护你们这样没受过训练的同学，知道不？啥都别说了，你能有这胆子就不错，到时候我让库提亚守营地，我带你进林区。”

库提亚原本翘着腿帮乌扬亚拉往铁盒里装口嚼烟，每隔四勺艾蒿叶加一勺甘草，听乌扬亚拉提到她的名字便应道：“行，行，反正我也不指望你到营地那边能坐得住。”

“林区，你要去那找什么？”法尔卡什转头看着科然，希望她能解释一下在当今世界中贸然进入森林的原因。后者整理了下桌上的东西，走到她身旁，“等回二号车厢我跟你们好好说一下。虽然我们才认识不久，但既然你们也是尤塔兹和利特卡的朋友，或许和你们说说也没什么不妥的。”

绛烨心想自己其实并不算得是尤塔兹的朋友，尽管她们都对彼此的印象不错：实际上，她们见面和倾谈的次数甚至还没有她和第二采购区里那位兼职卖鼠莓派的雪狐少年多。她耸了耸肩，也没反驳科然的话，准备跟着那两人往回走。

假如她们此时向乌扬亚拉两人所在的方向回头，毫无疑问地，她们将看到库提亚那因观察到异常现象而不自觉间变得更加不善的眼神——这只生性警惕的灰狼注意到，一些带星光的黑雾从法尔卡什与绛烨的龙角末端和尾尖徐徐冒出，以一种难以看清轨迹的速度沾染到科然、乌扬亚拉和自己身上。迅速反应过来的她试图再度确认那些雾的性质，但这些雾在触碰到身体后很快便消失得无踪，接触到的部位也并无异常。

无从下手。库提亚装完最后一盒口嚼烟，拍了拍手上残留的烟草残屑，目送两名队友和一个看起来不太会让人省心的同学远去。


	2. 窗

1

纥奚·尤然，这名出身于聂别斯地区北部当地颇具规模的平原狼家族——纥奚家的末子，于十六岁时生下第三个小崽子后离开家族、来到远在千里之外的阿斯塔城邦，买下一栋宅子后便在城邦郊外的荒野地带捡了只不到一岁的鹤属幼崽回家照顾、成为那位于科然而言一直以来细心抚养她的，年长四岁的“姐姐”。

尤然买下的家被她布置得像个简单的庄园，带有鲜明聂别斯风格的装修和布局显得与周遭建筑格格不入，独特又抽离。当时年幼的科然理所应当地很崇拜她，敬畏这头身材高大、体格健实，有着白灰色坚韧毛发的大灰狼，喜欢这个不会伤害自己、给了自己温饱与庇护的监护人，为此时常恨不得整只鹤缩到她怀里，自然也事事遵从她的安排。尤然喜欢这个听自己话的小生命，也因从科然身上所成功得到满足的抚养欲而给予她一个尽自己所能的良好生活环境。而科然自不可能了解她所爱的姐姐对自己所持有的真实想法，于是那些如同大浪淘沙般留在记忆长河之中，隔着厚厚的水流，令她只能望到一片沉淀于河床底而不可及的砂光之色、留下极大片的美化空间。

因此，当隔天早上起来，法尔卡什问及科然的姐姐是如何失踪时，她在暖色的回忆中掏出所有被裹上糖衣的碎片、拼凑着还原着，如此答道：  
“一切能让人联想到什么异样的事物都不存在于那片美轮美奂的粉白色香豌豆花海中。找不出一点会有奇诡之事发生的痕迹，她就那样不见了，只消一瞬间，在正午璀璨的阳光下、在我们走着一条僻静小路时。而我的翅膀还停留在半空中、保持着握住她手的姿势。”

她弯了弯外羽，想象尤然那只粗糙而有力的手仍被她握在羽心：  
“她先前戴着的花环掉在地上，背的驯鹿皮箭筒与游牧弓砸进一旁的草丛里。能戴着它的、能负着它们的人，从形体上消失得那样彻底，以至于除了这三样遗物和地上的脚印以外，我甚至没有确凿的证据来证明我与她确实曾徜徉在这片花海中。之后发生的事，和你们现在的情况无比相似——关于她的存在与记忆被从大多数人的认知中抹去了，就像她从未存在过。”

法尔卡什总认为，科然情绪激动时在口头叙事方面的用词和她本身写在纸上的字迹有异曲同工之处：那些颇具观赏性的字体单论观看而言算是赏心悦目，但若读者意图并不在欣赏艺术字、而在于看出字原本的形态并解读其中涵义，这样的花体字无疑会造成些许阻碍、令读者额外花费精力在转换两种字体上。同时又不得不承认的是，尽管这使法尔卡什在聆听科然发言时需要适当在脑内自主剔除一些对总结事件情况无太多帮助的修饰性词汇，但她并不讨厌这样的说话方式——也许是因为尤塔兹经常写些风格类似的小短篇、又会摘抄下文学部成员的作品，闲来无事时读给她听。

通常来讲，对于不太熟悉的人，她只是会点头以作回应、再作个手势示意对方继续其发言。考虑到如今坐在自己对面的是殿下的朋友，她还是用尽量简短的语句作为开展下一段疑点解答的启句：“这件事，有在其他人身上发生过么？”

“据说还有其他几个人是这种现象的受害者，但也仅仅是传闻或是猜测，因为至今都无法考证他们的身份——就算有人还幸运地记得受害者在他们生命中留下的痕迹与印象，也无从证明她们所说证词的真伪。最终这件事成为了一个传说事件，而人们按照古时狐神会随机带走一些小孩去做花童、过段时间再将她们送回的民间说法，给这个现象取名为【狐隐】，也算是期望受害者们有朝一日能再度出现。”

科然搓了搓翅膀，两边的羽毛互相交叉相抵着、因韧性而发出弯下又弹起的轻微声响，“但显然，纯粹的期望是没用的，我已经期望了十年，守着没有姐姐的宅子，希望有一天能在门口见到她回来，而这样做的结果是否有效——你们也知道了。所以我确实得做点什么。你们的副队长告诉我，上一次狐神的化身显现就在离搜查队营地不远的9号林区周边。所以我在想，我一定要去那里碰碰运气，万一确实是狐神带走了她……唉，难得，终于有了一条稍微能让我看见前路的办法。”

“你的想法很好。”法尔卡什回忆起尤塔兹临出发前最后与她的那些对话，“不能被称为不自量力，那不恰当。不过有一点乌扬亚拉说的没错，以你对野外环境的经验而言，独自一人去林区也多半会无功而返。为了不让你的期望付之东流，我和她都会尽力帮你。”

见法尔卡什没将自己算在队内，绛烨微微侧身，盯着向龙狼握手道谢的科然：“我记得，你是不是和里茨科关系还不错？”

科然并没被绛烨生疏的发音干扰视听——她听过太多次因口音而在龙属口中变化了读法的鸟兽语单词，一个没被发好音的利特卡并不足以让她困扰，“确实。她很可爱，我们从小学部开始就认识了。”

“不错，那我也会帮你。”绛烨捏起帽檐正了正帽子，“我还没有打算让利切卡觉得我会看着她的朋友去死。”

她们的表态无疑使科然感到振奋。话题从尤然跑到狐神，与法尔卡什叙述并边说边写的途中，过道中央传来的节奏感一直未曾停歇——绛烨把队服上衣脱去一半，那支张力明显的赫尔德迎冬舞被她不遗余力地表演着，而这位舞者看起来显然不介意将原本藏于衣物下的裹胸布与大片肌肤袒露在洒下的灯光中。途中她不时故意让身子大幅倾向某一位同学、甚至整个人倒在她们身上，意图试探车厢内的每个人，以测试自己是否以何种方式都再无法令她们认知到自己的存在，而结果始终如一且固定：毫无反应，哪怕她和她们有直接的肢体接触。过了不久，似乎是终于累了、又或是对此感到无趣，她停下动作把身子往关闭的窗户边一靠，平复呼吸后说道：  
“稳了，稳了。她们完全看不见我，看来就算我裸奔也没什么问题。你们要不要也来试试？”

她并没真的期望得到什么正经回复，而法尔卡什听后只是随便找了个同学拍拍肩、晃晃身子，果然如绛烨的情况一样：她们的存在已经被彻底从他人的认知中屏蔽。

“不过这某种程度上也不是一件坏事。你看，这样我们就能干些更隐蔽的事了，毕竟大秃鹫她们也能看到我们，要是有啥潜伏任务就让我们接受，到时候甚至都不用潜，我们这个情况一边放烟花一边进去都行。”  
绛烨随手把队服穿好，末了捏捏领口、发现上面的银扣子少了一个，于是边翻找身上口袋边继续自己接自己的话，“反正提洛不是也说过，这种现象在小孔雀她们完成任务后就能解除，而且和狐隐不同，只要是和我们有足够关联性的人都还会留存与我们相关的认知和记忆，所以担心什——唉等等，龙狼，我这亲爱的大扣子去哪了，你有没有印象我在哪掉的。”

“你之前是不是还在茶水间表演了一个脱衣朗诵来着，自己去……算了，算了，我帮你一起找吧，真怕你到时候为了找个扣子把人橱柜给拆了。”

对此，科然没有说出口的是：对生人礼貌地保持一定距离的法尔卡什在绛烨面前却会毫不掩饰地与对方进行语言上的斗殴，这种体现在行为上的反差常能使她产生一种近似愉快的感受。

2

茶水间内一片死寂，在这空间中仅有的三个学生都安分得很。最大的声音不过是车轮碾过土地的声响，和其他人声沸腾的车厢相比算是知了群中一只不起眼的小蟋蟀。

一心挂念观察周围是否有物体与银纽扣相似的科然无意中绊到一名坐于桌前的食蚁兽所伸出的大尾巴，险些跌倒之际还差点一翅膀插进她身旁的蓄蚁盆，而盆的所有者甚至没抬头看科然一眼——所有因这一系列失误而引起的反应不过是令她随手稳了稳莫名被摇晃了下的盆子，至于视线则没有一瞬从书页上离开。走在科然另一侧的绛烨顺势略观了一下食蚁兽捧着的那本书：《号乎森林》的明天出版社译本，和她自己所看的、那个早已不再于市面上流通的版本略有些内容删减而导致的出入。

科然看着那黑压压一片、因自己突如其来的动作而惊恐得不断在盆内爬行挣扎的密集食物，心想自己应当为方才的疏忽负责，于是走到她身边小声致歉道：“很抱歉，同学。刚才是我没有留意路面情况。”

那名食蚁兽同学未对这句话加以任何理会——她看起来对这书相当入迷，显然正将所有精力都扑在这个被印在木浆纸上的纸面世界中。科然心想此时若是再继续坚持要向对方道歉反而会是一种阻碍，便就此收手、继续和两人转悠着找那枚扣子，最终于一个茶壶上发现反射着厢内灯光的它。

法尔卡什给科然和绛烨各倒了杯冻肉汁茶，而列别契，那只坐在长排木桌最靠墙的位置、身披一张白布毯，神色却没有因眼下乌黑而显得忧忡半分的黑天鹅，仍翻来覆去地读着科然前天晚上给她的《艾湃》系列外文书译版——出于个人兴趣，她前不久开始试图对其中一册话剧台本《林间潜随者》的内容进行阅读理解。而自从开始读的那晚开始，她很快发觉这话剧解读起来并不轻松，起码是她所接触过的台本中最莫名其妙的一本，里面充斥着大量难以解读其涵义的、如同咒语般的语句，以及一些不论如何大声背诵或是抄写记忆、一旦将目光移开便会忘得一干二净的内容。

基于这两点，从之后在由自己勉强能自主阅读的部分所拼凑起的剧情中，她终于了解到：这是一只小狼在一片具有生命和自我意识的森林中迷失方向的故事——或者说，事故。

书中的主角托瑞亚是一名祭司的孩子，有一个名为阿季那的黑狼好友，两人从童年开始便一起长大。十岁那年，在举行森林神祭典时，阿季那在森林里失踪，同时那天的森林看起来格外诡异，其中的树木仿佛获得行动能力般、得以像生物一样移动——为了研究这一现象，托瑞亚调查了关于森林和森林神的资料，发现一则预言：这个世界的森林神已经因某个人的降神仪式而被替换成更高位面的森林神。直到两年后阿季那重新出现在当年失踪的森林边缘，而托瑞亚发现当年的好友已经成为了威尔科瓦。

阿季那没有说话，回身步入阴暗的森林，在她完全隐没于黑暗前，托瑞亚跟了上来。阿季那对此显得极为高兴，带着她穿梭在密林中，但在穿过一个拐角时，阿季那用来握着托瑞亚的那只左手因不明现象而被斩断、同时。在近乎完全黑暗的森林里，托里亚大声呼唤着阿季那的名字，却始终无法得到回应，最后她决定步入森林寻找其踪迹，途中她遭遇开始活化的森林中所出现的种种怪异现象，手中却仍紧紧握着那只残留的断手。

而托瑞亚所不知道的是：转化为威尔科瓦的阿季那已经不再有和以往相同的世界观，如今的阿季那认为献祭是能让托瑞亚的存在意义获得升华、令其得到永恒生命的方法。因此她于森林间一直潜随在托瑞亚身后，在精神上暗示托瑞亚走向祭坛，最后将托瑞亚献给森林神——使其坠入充满闪烁星光的黑色黏液的大理石水池中。而对此毫不知情的托瑞亚仍相信阿季那会来救她，乃至直到彻底断气的前一刻，她仍呼唤着阿季那的名字。

昨晚，当她问起这个宛如事故的故事是否有更深一层的涵义时，法尔卡什加以肯定般地点了点头：“这个译本有很多地方没翻译到位，或是仅仅翻译但不加备注。我对文学的感应不强，或许你能发现些什么也说不定。”

说完这句话后，法尔卡什又用了一个多小时来指出这个译本在翻译上的错漏处，并将原文的大月狼语直接翻译成更简浅易懂的表达方式来和列別契解释一通，顺带详细说明了其中一些用词和俚语在西单斯里地区所包含的额外涵义，甚至两位主角的名字——托瑞亚，古赫尔德语中“寻找道路”之意，而阿季那属于威尔科瓦的常用名，意为“猎手”。这些信息拢共收集并加以整理后排满了约十来页有余，愈是梳理对照便愈是令她感到兴奋，每一条潜藏或已经显露的信息都像前人在森林角落中留下的路标般，那使她不禁认为自己正行走在一条通往最终答案的小路上，而路面平坦、四周林荫环绕。

只是她在当晚的梦中见到前路有雾，扎着双马尾的黑狼站在雾后，面目不清、只留下一个似乎穿着长风衣一样的身影。不知怎的，她相信那就是雾的制造者——而这名似乎是制造者的人在向她邀请，以缥缈轻柔的声音提示她：孩子们能驱散迷雾。

见科然恰巧到来的列别契握起写着的注释和猜想，趁对方回头时朝她用力挥了挥翅膀：“科然，过来一下！”

鹤被熟悉的声音吸引而来，却不由自主地感叹于朋友气色上的变化：上次见到列别契时，她神色仍一如既往地带着些萎靡的意味，而现在的她精神明显振奋许多，连翅膀上的羽毛都有些微微发亮。

“嚯，这还是我第一次见到你分析书能把自己分析得容光焕发的一次。”科然上下打量眼前的友人，“我还以为你又要像之前一样因为用脑过度而睡上一段时间了。”

“因为这本书不一样。它不同寻常…不像我之前接触过的任何一本。”

列别契放下手中的书，站在启开一条缝隙的窗边、深呼吸一口隐约挥发着那腐败气味的林边空气，黑夜一般无光而深沉的暗红色双眼此时熠熠生辉——在法尔卡什与绛烨看来，那更像是威尔科瓦身上的点点星光汇聚了一些到她的身体之中。

“我想说……现在，就在这段时间里，自从看了这本书后，我确切地感受到一种前所未有的松快感……每当我愈加靠近窗外那片被隔绝于山崖边的林海时，那种感觉便愈发强烈。我还意识到自己以往对森林的了解之浅薄，它明明是孕育一切，蕴藏一切，隐蔽一切，净化一切的——真是太奇妙了，你想不想和我一起过去看看是怎么回事？我从不知道原来森林可以是这样美好的存在，了解它所带来的喜悦简直像聂别斯地区所有能买得到的查希尔利科草[1]！”

她声调愈发地高起来，最终在她身上所显现出的、是一种科然以往只有在她毒瘾发作时才会目见到的狂热。这只黑天鹅躁动着，竖着羽毛，用她所有能想到的词汇搭凑成语句，意图把这危险的美丽分享给眼前正聆听她话语的人——尽管科然已经掏出了撬棍、随时准备像先前对待犯毒瘾时的对方那样打到她清醒为止，她仍直直走向科然，试图给她一个显然无法控制力度的拥抱。

“科然，你来自森林，你是从森林中出生的自然之子，不是吗？相信祂吧，祂会为你有安排，祂会……”

熟悉的用词和语气令法尔卡什内心格外警觉起来，向来无甚波动的淡棕色双眼霎时敌意鲜明。

这不太对劲，她想——自己昨天深夜还和列別契聊过一段时间，那时的她还显然对森林没什么特殊的感触，而如今却能从她的神情上看到与过往聚集在王城祭坛的那些信徒们别无二致的狂热。列车还在向前行驶，如今不仅仅是过去的西单斯里、连生活了五年的阿斯塔城邦都被远远抛在身后，而贯穿了那混乱的一天的事物却如影如随，像追捕祭品的黑色雾狼一般，无视时间的间隔与地域的距离，笔直朝她的方向扑来。

大概是在那时候，那个时间点，从那个飘散着破碎话语和森林腥气的早上开始，法尔卡什突然意识到自己一直以来所做的似乎都是无用功。她以为她带着殿下躲开了无处不在的森林，但如今她们的途径之处放眼望去尽是林海；她以为自从颇黎那次失败的献祭后便再无人会真正对这位不知是否还身处赛普西亚大陆的自然神加以崇拜，而现在便有一个活生生的新信徒站在她前面。

【这五年真的有意义吗？】

【当初若是和洛伊斯塔她们一同坠入深渊、在不知道哪个地方重生后游荡在荒野上求存、甚至就在坍塌的王城废墟里继续生活，而不是在那些貌似安全的地方苟延残喘，于殿下而言会不会是个更好的选择？那样的话她还会为了能重回故乡而和提洛一起踏上一条不知通往何处的道路吗，还会因思乡心切而不顾一切吗？】

【我当初是不是做了一个错误的决定？】

列別契仍在如同被控制一般述说着，说她的感激、说她的敬意，引用着《林间潜随者》的台词来描绘她幻想世界中盛放的森林中心之花。被她前后不搭的说辞惹恼的科然严重怀疑她兴许是毒瘾发作、因此试图给她一个人民肘击——而一声咆哮打破了即将在两个鸟兽族之间展开的搏斗。

有一只龙狼开始试图把每一个森林神的信徒扼杀在摇篮里。

列别契似乎还想说什么，但法尔卡什不打算再给她这个机会了——她快步近身制住对方，有力的胳膊死死锢住喉咙，使之无法再说出哪怕任何一个成型的音节。嘶哑的咳嗽与挣扎声回荡在茶水间，列別契不安分地试图挣扎，坚硬的羽毛在她裸露的皮肤上划出几道血痕，无奈之下法尔卡什只得先将其击晕再从长计议。

以为友人方才的表现是毒瘾发作的科然向法尔卡什提议道，“不好意思……给你添麻烦了。我们不妨先卸掉她四肢吧，让她失去行动能力就一切好说了。她偶尔会这样，是以前嚼查希尔利科草留下的后遗症，这种情况一般多用痛觉进行刺激就能缓解些。”

“那个或许算是原因之一，但不是唯一导致她这么做的原因。”法尔卡什摇了摇怀里这只纤细的家伙，确认其没有反应后搬来两个凳子、将她平放其上，“我有个推测，关于她刚才的行为——也许是和她看的书有关。”

先前那只一直沉迷于阅读的食蚁兽已经放下书，此时只是盯着泛黄的封面出神。而当法尔卡什打趴列别契并安顿好她后，食蚁兽忽地挣脱与硬布面的无休止对视、抬起头来——尽管她和茶水间里的另一头冻原狼一样，只认为列别契是被茶水呛得厉害而想趴着歇歇——对着空气，僵硬得如同是出于条件反射般地、重复了一遍那个词语：  
“森林？”

她茫然地望向那被仅仅启开一道缝隙的窗户，残留些许黑雨痕迹的玻璃外是飞速后退的明媚景色。

因本能反应而感到异样的绛烨下意识地微微弓起身子，随时准备因对方的下一步行动而作出相应准备，而那食蚁兽在下一秒以一种近似奋不顾身的速度冲向她身侧——巨大的贯冲力与足以挖开混凝土的爪子使其轻易地击碎脆弱的挡风玻璃，飞散的玻璃碎片洒了一地，其中几片较大的被绛烨展开龙翼挡下、仅在地上留了一些显眼血迹。

粉发的炎龙将半身探出车厢，为稳固身子而直接向下靠在边缘破碎而锋利的玻璃窗边框上——生来便无痛觉的她得以对自身伤口置之不理——而麻花辫中黑白交杂的食蚁兽整个身体被吊在车外，身下便是无边深崖。不顾绛烨竭力的抓拦，不顾玻璃碎片所造成的切割伤，鲜血淋漓的她抬起头自下而上仰视天空、又垂下首俯视森林，如同被异常坚定的决心所包裹一般、奋力挥爪砍断自己那只被绛烨握着的大尾巴。

温热的液体溅了绛烨一手，而方才与她通过长尾而相连的少年在狂乱的气流中笑着、朝着山崖之下那片广阔的深绿色松涛纵身坠落。

3

窗户破碎的声响显然无法让任何清醒着的人忽视它的存在。失了玻璃的阻挡，窗外的风声比先前更放肆地呼啸，刮得两旁的粗布窗帘狂乱纷飞。把身子收回来的绛烨大口喘着气，盯着还被自己握在手上的那截断尾——神经上还残留着些许意识的它扭动着、如同想要摆脱握紧它的爪子一般拼命挣扎。

法尔卡什放下已经昏死过去的列別契，扶着绛烨让她别进行什么大幅度动作。满身血的她喘了喘气以试图平复自己的疑惑，最终还是脱口而出一句龙语粗口、用力拧了拧被血浸透的队服下摆：“我真是他娘的没想到有人会为了跳进森林送死而亲手断自己尾巴！”

这食蚁兽先前做了什么？——看书，发呆，然后就那么跳下去了。

绛烨如此回想着，找出记忆中所有与这个自杀者相关的事物——明天出版社译本的《号乎森林》，一盆活蚂蚁，就这些了。什么促使她宁愿断自己的爪子也要跳下车、死在林海中？她想不到、因此更想知道，甚至想跟着那个黑白的家伙一起跳下去，在腐坏的大地上质问她行为的根源与用意。愈这么想便愈是激动，她看见自己流出的血中微弱地弹起几粒火星，像是她炸出的困惑与不满。

靠墙坐下时绛烨不忘以身子挡着那截断尾、不让茶水间里唯一处于清醒状态的路人狼看见这条同学的肢体。方才镶在窗框上的碎玻璃扎透她的衣物刺进身体，血从创口汨汨流出而不止，滑在皮肤上痒痒的，使她忍不住去按那些伤口以外被血浸染的位置。一时间炎龙血液里特有的炭火味和自破碎的窗口涌进的腐败气味充溢了整个空间，多次一起执行的任务已经使法尔卡什被迫习惯了那种特殊的血味，但后者无论怎样都无法接受——刺鼻又难闻，教她想之后用点什么东西把那个灌着森林味的大缺口堵上。

除了发情期以外，鸟兽族内出不了太多像兽族一样好斗的家伙，学校里的斗殴事件发生时科然也通常不在现场，了解的渠道向来借助于其他目击者事后的报告。而这单是看着便令她遍体生疼的场景真切出现在眼前时，莫名强烈的急切感促使她不禁脱下自己的外衣、打算松开里层的裹胸布作为绷带为其中一道最触目惊心的伤痕作些简单包扎。只是原本按压着自己伤口试图止血的炎龙伤者见状抬手制止道：

“不用！不用，这个伤包扎了也没用，还浪费布料。”  
绛烨的世界没有疼痛，不受这可怖感觉影响的她说起话来不过是有点因失血而发虚，“你裹胸布挺好看，上面还绣了点小花，自己留着吧……况且我也感觉不到疼。等会我重生一次就好，晚餐你们还能多吃点肉。”

科然仍犹豫着绛烨关于疼痛的说明——是为了不让别人担心还是事实如此，尽管绛烨的神态使她觉得那或许真的是后者，但她从未见过什么人拥有这样的体质，“那我帮你去找医疗部的人，她们手法比我专业多了。”

法尔卡什摇头否决道：“你忘了吗，她们看不见炎龙和我的。总之谢谢你的好意，但她已经习惯这么干了，况且这货复活速度快，最慢也只需要半小时左右。关于你的朋友，之后我们回去再聊吧。”

绛烨冲她伸出食指在空中划了个圈，“你先带着那只天鹅回去吧，龙狼搞定之后会通知你的。她马上就得协助我早点解脱，斩首出血量太大，怕你看了顶不住。”

科然同意她们的提案：“好。祝两位好运，我就在二号车厢链接处过道的位置等你们。”

那名原先一直忙于调茶的冻原狼交换生端好了一杯浅褐色的茶奶混合体，目送转身半兽化后扛着列別契的科然离去的背影、与忙于把身上变得残破的衣物脱下的绛烨，半晌终于鼓起勇气说出一句：“需…需不需要帮忙？”

“没事，我自己来就行。”

说完这句后她思考了几秒，又抬头看向与自己视线交接了一瞬后便闪躲开的冻原狼，接着悄声和法尔卡什商量道：“她刚才是不是在和我说话？”

冻原狼显然听到了她的私语，侧着首不与她们直接对视，“呃，是的……这个茶水间里，看起来你最需要帮忙。”

“我旁边这个龙狼你也能看到？”  
冻原狼回想起法尔卡什抬眼一瞬所显露的不善眼神——尽管那实际上只是因为角度问题而产生的错误观感——于是急着点了点头便将话题从她身上绕开，“我是这学期的冻原交换生，之前在舍尔洛夫斯科伊市[2]首府医科中学就读的，佩特科维奇·也森。伤者如果需要帮助的话……我愿意尽力而为，积累经验也算是我此行的目的之一了。”

愈发虚弱的绛烨感到头脑发晕，逐渐失却的力量使她甚至无法做到好好与她道谢，最后只是点了下头、从口中挤出几个模糊不清的音节。

“那实在是有劳了。”法尔卡什眼睛一亮，“能有一名看得见我们的医生，是件好事——不过，我们之前有见过面吗？”

寒冷的气流席卷四周，在也森的施力下，绛烨身上的伤口逐层结冰——那些滞留或仍流动在表面的血则冻成浅红色的固态物。她的创伤开始收紧，被割伤所分离开的肌肉组织逐步互相粘合、以缓慢而肉眼可见的速度自我修复着。从缝在学校风衣外层两侧的白帆布小包里掏出几卷绷带，也森用它们缠绕着绛烨裸露的躯体，回道：“抱歉……我很少见到混血，如果以前我遇见过您，我一定会有深刻印象的。”

法尔卡什重归沉默。这个答复使她开始重新思考一些事，如果提洛的说法是无误且无隐瞒的，即【假如仍处于被隐身现象所影响的情况下，只要是和自己有足够关联性的人都还会留存与自己相关的认知和记忆】 ，那么现在的状况起码说明也森与自己和绛烨有着一定程度上的“关联性”——而这个关联性显然不一定要建立在双方彼此认识的基础上。

也许她们是被共同卷入了什么事件之中。

[1]注：查希尔利科【Cahillik】一词来自鸟兽语小叶茜方言，意为“无知的”。该品种为一类生长于古湖地带及小叶茜山周边的桑科植物，可生嚼或晒干后泡水食。其茎叶含对中枢神经具有刺激作用的兴奋物质，易上瘾，长期服用会令食用者出现呆滞、淡漠，注意力不集中、记忆力差、判断力损害等负面反应。现已在各地区法律条例内被列为软性毒品。

[2]注：极北冻原境内的科若伊-卡希斯（Kroy-Khasis）共和国首都城市，位于该国西南部。


	3. 话剧的舞台装置

1

科然原本以为在如今的环境下不管遇到些什么都不能算奇怪，但是事情总是能超出她的想象。首先她不懂为什么列別契会说出那些和她以往性格全然不符的话语，也不明白为什么那只大食蚁兽属的学生——如果运气好的话，应该是3A班的阿佐尔卡——会有理由撞破窗户跳下森林。或许她的理由只是因为她“渴望森林”，但那也足够蹊跷了：这个理由又何以如此强大？

列別契还没醒。车轮有规律地颤动着，离它们最近的、衔接两节车厢的铁桥过道被它们带着一同震动，栏杆外原本无遮挡的风景此时因行经危险地带而升起铁皮，挡住那些可能裹挟有害物质的风。总地来说，现在这并不是个很适合让人一直待着的地方，但她们等会要做的事并不方便在普通车厢进行。她要问话、要对质，如有必要可能还要给列別契两下子。于是科然只能在这挑个相对不太颠簸的位置将她放下，而她就这样保持一个无力的姿势、躺在无人的过道边，目前来看暂时还没什么意识可言。

她略有褪色与磨损的红领结散开来、歪到一旁，白衬衫的领口被压得起了褶子，科然看着她苍白脖颈上隐约可见的淤青，心想法尔卡什刚才下的显然不是死手——如果这只龙狼真有那个目的，以龙属的力气，科然敢肯定她完全不会给对方什么划伤自己的机会，一切都会在一个利落的空手断头后重归宁静。

天鹅漆黑的羽毛上粘着些血迹，应当是沾到了法尔卡什被划伤时流出来的血，现在已经凝固成了一片。科然试图去清理它们，未果，反而薅下一根外羽。兴许是感觉到了些疼痛，列別契皱起了眉，但也只紧了片刻后便再度舒展开来。

收好这根羽毛，科然转念想了想，开始认为清理工作并非自己目前需要考虑的事：就现在的情况而言，她无从确定列別契醒来后是否还会保持清醒。她的视线与决意在洗浴间和过道反复犹豫了好一会，最后决定等能够确认对方之后的状态完全平静后才拉她进去冲凉泡水炖天鹅。

逐渐从方才的暴躁中平复下来的她试图让自己重归冷静、或是说，在努力把自己再度套入这一模式中。先前向法尔卡什提出的卸掉列別契四肢一事，她需要承认那只不过是气血上涌时脱口而出的话，不理智而没有太多的参考价值。自从小学部时一次被几名饥饿的吸毒者抓走并分食身体后，对这一群体的歧视与本能性愤怒一直扎在她的心里——她一直不曾否认过这点、哪怕遇到列別契后也没什么掩盖立场的意思。若是真要说起这些相处的时间有无为她什么转变，大概只能说：她终于承认了有一小部分懂得悔改、愿下定决心戒毒的家伙可以只是在毒瘾再度发作时被打一顿来加以抑制，而不用被她那些削尖的木棍直接插一排进肺里，并且这些家伙中也包括列別契。

查希尔利科草，据列別契本人所说，这东西曾经陪她在聂别斯地区走过两年春夏秋冬——还在集中营时，负责看生产的管理员就常常不定期给那里的孩子偷偷塞这些东西，说吃了之后能减轻疲劳感。事实也确实如此，它们相当有效，而副作用带来的煎熬也非常人能及，时常有和她同龄的孩子因耐不住毒性而死。后来，随着她的出逃，她也知道了那管理员给她们这些东西并非出于好心，仅仅是为了能让她们干活更勤快且死心塌地罢了。虽然死而复生能多少消除一些残留的瘾，但这种直接来源于自然的产物对像她们这样的自然之子而言仍有莫大的吸引力，种在身子里的依赖性也因吸食次数的累积而逐渐生根，以至于到最后，重生也无法消除她们对这种植物生理上的需求。

吸食史一度让列別契过不了入部审查，最后还是考虑到她有约七个月未复吸的情况，才勉强同意一直无部肯接收的她加入文学部作为落脚点。条件是得有个搭档在她身边作为监管者，而这个任务发布不到十分钟便被部长抛给了科然——实际上，那时的科然对吸毒者所有的想法可以说是完全负面的。她本不可能愿意接手这件事，而不知道她过往经历的部长将这只黑天鹅硬塞给她的原因仅仅是：她认为这样一个体格瘦弱、眼神胆怯的小孩子甚至不会是部里最小的科然的对手。

当然，科然其后为此花了一些时间来认识到，哪怕是这样一只瘦弱的天鹅也能在极端情况下一翅膀把一名部长的手臂给扇得骨裂。

她多次全力遏制过列別契的上头行为，因此也熟悉发作时的对方是怎样的德行，大致可分为三类：傻笑吟诗类，暴力倾向类，抽搐瘫痪类。科然以为今天的她是第一类，但法尔卡什提出的观点使她不得不重新审视自己的判断。

在赛普西亚大陆的住民们由观测与实践得来的模糊定律中，森林神通常只会对那些长期居于森林及周边地区的人们、或是一些由森林地带的地脉分支直接诞生的自然之子，加以额外的眷顾。这种眷顾体现为对森林格外强的归属感、在森林地带时精神更加充沛、体力更加旺盛，诸如此类。而从平常的各方面来看，列別契显然与这种植物群落没什么渊源，平时也极少对描写森林的文学作品表现出什么兴趣。况且她的出身地在聂别斯地区境内一个山脉湖，见得最多的是无边的水面、湿地和芦苇，从栖息地出发要飞上好一段时候才能见得到稀少的几片森林——对此，科然想，就算列別契真的暗地里对森林神有些深入了解，也不可能在一天内便到达能那样赞颂祂的地步。

那本书兴许并不是什么普通的书，或许是印刷者在墨水中加入了什么特殊物质才令它有了如此大的效用。对于这个猜想，她叹道：假如阅读书便能让一个人短时间内在信仰方面产生如此大的变化，那我首先应该把这本书里的成分进行系统的分析和提取、将来好善用到别的什么地方，而不是用在让别人的宗教观发生巨变上。

和列別契度过了一日一夜的《林间潜随者》被科然连着一起带了过来，顺带着还有食蚁兽阿佐尔卡同学留下的《号乎森林》——不过她并不打算偷走它，之后肯定是要再还回去的。此时它们安静地躺在地板上，没有任何装饰和花纹、没有试图保密者将其扔入壁炉中焚毁的痕迹，看起来只是像文学部五号书柜里摆的那些上了年头的书一般。深绿和草青的素色硬布面上印着书名和作者，除此之外再无别物，并没有刻意吸引读者去看的意图。而直到看见几页夹在书页中的、写满了相关分析的手稿后，她可以肯定的是：这本书的所有内容都已经被列別契阅读过，并且其中细节还在不断被发掘。她向来不爱翻看别人的私物，但特殊情况迫使她以进行调查为由破了自己的例。

这着实是一出囊括了许多难以理解的事物的单人话剧。剧情里包含两个人，托瑞亚与阿季那，尽管阿季那将不会由任何人、或者任何事物扮演，但剧本内安排的所有对话与动作却是基于有一位演员搭档的情况下安排的。这使它看起来像极了一个未完成的剧本，而演员仍需严格遵守这一安排，以令观众自行想象有另一位看不见的演员在台上与托瑞亚共舞共行。她在以单方面的文字所搭建出的舞台世界中遨游，以第三视角旁观一切的发生，一如学校里的祈祷之子们撤离那日她与列別契执笔一同对旁人的别离保持沉默一般。

有一张手稿已经磨损得有些严重了，纸面像是被拖行在粗糙的砂纸板面上般，已经开始模糊起毛。从墨水的渗透中，她勉强看出两行字：

1.森林■表露出■前森林神所在的位面的■■，而位■中所在的森林神■可以被替■■■。  
2.这■■界的森林神化身已经因■■■■人的降神仪式而被替■■更高位面的版本，因■一旦森林神被■■■唤到这个世界，■■■■■■■这个世界的森林将不■■免地■全部活化。←我不能确■

“你没再像之前几次那样绑着我了。”

乍然冒出的声音敲响科然一片沉寂的思考世界，视线越过纸张，她看见悠悠醒来的列別契盯着正读着手稿的自己。刚恢复清醒的天鹅尚不太能控制平衡，身体动起来无力地摇摇晃晃，于是尝试移动两下后便作罢、并因此露出一个稍显惨淡而无力的微笑：  
“科然啊，你要是想知道点啥的话还是直接来问我吧。那小纸片子是我之前写的，现在看来有一堆东西需要订正，你要是光看它可能不太准。”

“？那你先说说这上面写的什么，我测试一下你现在到底清不清醒。”

列別契看了看她怼到自己跟前的手稿，“简单来说，就是这个话剧背后包含的设定——神有一个本体，而在各个位面都有与当前位面所匹配的化身，而当一个较高位面的神化身降临在低位面时，我们这些低维生物不但无法理解、甚至还会因所见的事物与认知的范围严重不匹配而导致对身体产生负面影响。同时，周围的环境也会受其影响……写出这部作品的人相信这个说法，并得出了【森林活化是因为有高位面的森林神降临到这个世界】的结论。”

科然看着对方在自己的注视下慢慢靠到墙角、躲避着直射的阳光试图把自己缩成一团的行为，并因此随着她的后退而向前移动了些；  
“不错，你看起来比之前正常多了。要我扶你起来吗？”

“不用了，让我再缓会。说来你可能不信，我又在梦里见到森林神的使者了……她告诉了我挺多事，可思议的与不可思议的都有。”

科然本想质问她的瘾是不是还没缓过来，但想起法尔卡什先前对自己说过的话，于是又改口道：  
“你信了一位你从未了解过的神？这出《林间潜随者》是艺术创作产物，我相信你分得清它和纪实文学和神学考究之间的差别——别告诉我你对祂的所有了解都只是从这个话剧里知道的，我读过了，里面能拼凑出的关于森林神的信息实在非常有限且混乱，希望你不会以这个作为你信仰的启蒙与根基。”

“不，我没信祂，完全没。虽然我还清楚地记得那时我都对你说了些什么玩意，我也确定那些话当时都是出于我自愿且认为很正当的想法，但起码现在的我不会对这位神有啥特殊的感想。就是，以那时的我来看，向你宣扬那些什么的玩意都是合理的，并且我也从中感到相当的嗨森与一种奇怪的使命感，但如果现在让我回想当时令我能兴奋的事物……比如，森林之类的，我并不会因此而再像先前一般激动了。  
至于这个话剧，它确实是真实发生的事，而且我猜那大概是导致我今天在茶水间与你们说那些话的最大原因。这么说吧，和你所认为的情况有些类似又不尽然，这个话剧让我对整个森林体系的存在有了雏形上的了解，而在我开始决定要深入阅读后，祂的使者——漆黑的雾状狼型生物，威尔科瓦，在我的梦境里与我会面了。她和我交谈、且告诉我，这就是曾经发生在她身上的故事——那位使者名叫路米科塔·阿季那，外表看起来不过和我们俩一般大。她与我讲了这些，带我在漂浮的空间中观看她过去的记忆片段……所以，我认为那具有相当的可信度。至于我的兴奋，我想，估计是之前在研究台本梳理其中线索时太过入迷了？或者也有可能是阿季那给我的影响，我没法确定。”

科然席地而坐、帮列別契胡乱拨了拨几撮即将挡住眼睛的凌乱额发，“你如果想说这些都是因为那出话剧而起的，那我暂且信了。这样的话我倒是想知道，这个话剧是为了什么而被创作出来的——她有没有和你说这个？”

天鹅闻言在回忆中搜刮一番，“那位使者说这都是为了纪念——几乎每一位自普通人转变而来的威尔科瓦都会以她们儿时的生活为蓝本、来创作一出话剧。而观看这些话剧的话……要知道，它们曾经是被用于让信徒更深地认知森林神的一种方式，因此我觉得那些难以理解的乱语、或者什么我没发现的细节，都可能是威尔科瓦们所使用的一些难以察觉的伎俩，比如用来进行认知上的干涉，原理可能和我们还走在五里河市的大街上时、见到的那些不太清醒的行人身上体现出的现象一样，说得难听点就是所谓认知危害。但不知为何，后来威尔科瓦的话剧显然失去了这种作用……你也知道的，阅读这本《林间潜随者》的人并不在少数，那些读者们并没有产生像我当时一样的反应，不是吗？但它现在却又在我身上起效了。”

那些在街上漫无目的地游荡着的、神情自如却空洞的人们，有时会在随便什么地方出现，又在那些无从推测出规律的地方停下脚步目送她们前行。他们无疑是受了认知危害的波及。虽然与列別契所表现出的症状截然不同，但有一点可以肯定的是：两者眼中的世界肯定同样地不似以往了。

在科然的印象中，尽管其中用词颇为混乱，但《林间潜随者》不是一本太冷门的书。或者说，恰恰是由于它的繁琐与不易懂，这种前言不搭后语的文风才得以在学校合唱团和文学部内掀起一阵潮流，甚至一些森林出身的自然之子、或是有家人来自森林的祈祷之子，都因为所谓的“吸引力”而或多或少地看过它。

当时科然认为这不过是她们羞于表达出自身对大众喜好的好奇心而编造的理由，现在想到列別契看过这本书后所暂时表现出的反应，或许它真的有这样的效果——假使事实确实如此，她恐怕也不会感到太惊讶了。

“我比较担心的是，那个威尔科瓦是不是还会再找上你，而且目前也没法确定日后这种现象会不会加重、或者其他人是否也出现了同样的症状……算了，以防万一，或许我们现在首先应该做的事是联系搜查队和纪律部。”

2

窗玻璃碎裂的部分被也森用作为代替品的坚冰封上。透过那块几近透明的浅蓝色结晶与映在其上的自身倒影——棕发绿眼、身形颇高而消瘦的一头冻原狼——她看见外面的风景已经渐入一片真正的雪原。不同于极北冻原如刀的寒风和及膝深的积雪，偏东的赫尔德地区以及其周边地带无论是从降雪量还是气温方面，都无疑要比冻原仁慈和慷慨得多。

“我所在的科若伊-卡希斯共和国……她的境内有大片针叶林，其中一片最大的甚至能指引我们走到赫尔德地区西部边界，名叫别洛维耶扎·萨赫洛斯列斯[1]——呃，暂且按照通用语来简称它为雾凇森林吧。这片森林曾产生过一次被你们称为活化的现象，同时有部分居住于附近的居民失踪。”

她还在医科中学时便能算是个“举目无亲”的小家伙，没人对她报以敌意，但也无人对她有什么深刻印象，在学校里是个像透明狼一般的人物。或许是过去的交际经历使她对自己缺乏自信、从而使她渴望通过付出的方式换取些来自他人的好感，或许是她本身便时常期望能以自己的所知帮助别人，抑或是两者兼具——深信“情报是初步建立交情的最佳代价”的她选择继续交代出自己所知道的一切，以试图获得对面两人的信任与认可。

“我的堂兄，佩特科维奇·别利亚克，他作为鱼骨区卫生院的院长、在森林活化现象发生后收治了一批患者，这其中就有日后创作出《号乎森林》的作者——是个昵称为枫叶的灰狼，他被此事件所启发，于住院期间以个人经历为蓝本写出了这书，从自己儿时在森林的生活与见闻开始记述，直到成年后的第二年活化现象爆发、他自森林中逃出为止。  
比起小说，它更像是诗歌、自传与民俗故事等的混合体，并且记载了大量关于雾凇森林的生态情况，以及他所画的、颇为传神的插图……当枫叶还没完成它时，我和堂兄读过他的手稿。那确实是本很好的创作物，但或许也是这些纪实的特点，才会使它拥有副作用。”

也森的手抚上平而粗糙的封面，犹豫了片刻，最终还是没有翻开它——出于担心它是否会对她们造成影响的缘故。  
“有一家专门负责森林的出版社颇为欣赏它其中包含的详细记述，和枫叶达成协商后，帮助他出版了这本书、好让更多居住在城市里的人了解他们国家内最大的雾凇森林曾经孕育过怎样的文化与故事。然而，一些意外出现在了上市之后…总之，那段时间，精神病院的入院人数大量增加了，森林边防队也拦下和抓了不少人，基本都是些疯狂试图接近林区的人。似乎是出于某种影响，从头到尾看完这本书的人会对所有关于森林的事物产生莫名的热爱与依赖冲动、且会尽自己所能去接近任何一片森林，民间称这种症状为森林症候群——有相关人员推测，是其中的内容将雾凇森林的活化以图文为媒介散播到了阅读者的认知中，才引致这样的结果。  
在那之后，本来还在住院的枫叶莫名失踪、《号乎森林》也被紧急下架，从此没再于极北冻原的任何市面上出现过——不过，经过翻译后的它能在这里的出版社被发行、且没有相关新闻报道其负面影响，我想足以证明不采用冻原语书写的它并不具有威胁性。只是这样的话，我就想不通那名同学跳窗的原因了……因为，从她的举动和最后阅读的这本书籍来看，我认为她的情况和森林症候群极为相似，但她所读的却又是被译成通用语的译本、而非原版。”

结束发言后她仍不敢直视法尔卡什与绛烨的脸，只是微低着头、做了个颇为标准的“请发言”手势，而蓬松的狼尾仍谨慎地垂着，纹丝不动。

“……就是这样，这些就是我想说的了。”

法尔卡什时常在小组讨论考核中见到紧张的狼属考生做出这样的举动，于是敲敲她所泡的那杯奶茶：“谢谢你提供的资讯。不用紧张，先喝点东西吧。”

也森听后如释重负般端起杯子一饮而尽，快速而响的吞咽声消解着她的不安，一直显得绷紧的神情松了小半。而伤口恢复良好的绛烨此时发起音来已没了先前的虚弱：  
“你刚才说，原版的《号乎森林》会引发症候群，但译版则没有这个情况……哦呼，我想到另一种可能——这本书我记得有两个翻译版，一个时代通用文书局的，另一个就是食蚁兽那本明天出版社的。通用文书局那个版本现在不在我手边，但我能确认的是这个明天出版社的肯定比书局的要晚很多，而且它是个删减版，或许是新版这个经过改动的译本才会引致问题？”

龙狼思考道：“之前确实没听说过阿斯塔城邦内有人因为看了某本书而产生异常症状的。我记得第一次见到你时，你就在对着《号乎森林》琢磨，现在看起来你不还是活蹦乱……好吧，除了受重伤和复活时，你都是活蹦乱跳的。”

绛烨看了看自己开始明显愈合的伤口，颇为自豪似地露齿而笑，“可不是！你看——还有一点就是，明天出版社的版本发行不久，其实现在没准已经有症候群发生、但暂时还没得到通报。毕竟这个出版社目前看来还没什么知名度，《号乎森林》也不是什么被列入必读列表的书，人们接触到它的概率相对而言小很多。说不定只是我们碰巧遇到了一个在读这本、而且症候群还在她身上显现了的？”

“真不是没可能。或者我之后做个统计调查，看看有没有谁是以前看过《号乎森林》的。反正要到半夜才到站，这帮同学在车上闲着也是闲着，不会碍着什么事。说起来我们还得去查查这个食蚁兽叫啥名，到时候通报一下副队，安排重生的手续越早办越好。”

“去之前先把科然带上吧，人证多点也方便说话。也森，打算和我们一起吗？”

也森夹了夹胳膊，感觉有什么东西硌得慌，在校服外的白大褂内搜索一番后摸出一支试管——里边落了些尘与自爪上脱落的细毛、和草药残渣混杂在一起，她已经忘了是什么时候将它放进去的了。摩挲着光滑的玻璃表面与看着残留其内的药渣，她搭建起构思：  
“谢谢两位的建议，请务必带我一个。只是我还想提出一个……假设、只是假设：如果有那么一种药，理论上来讲可以被当成毒药使用，但需要配合药引服下才会发挥效果——同样地，按照这个道理，如果翻译版的《号乎森林》实际上只是引发症候群的条件之一，但真正能使这个条件生效的诱因另有他者……虽然还只是猜测，但你们觉得，它怎么样？”

“有道理，”绛烨甩着尾巴便要倏地起身、却又被法尔卡什按住，最后只得按着她的意思慢慢站起来，“这样也能解释为什么我作为一个看过那本书的人还能像个正常家伙一样了，说不定是因为那个食蚁兽之前还接触了别的什么东西才引致症候群的。”

“看来也有必要去调查一下这只食蚁兽身边的朋友，或许能从她们口中得知些关于她的行踪。”  
法尔卡什扶着绛烨，待她能完全站稳后再放手，“希望可以因为这事而得知它们的手段。走吧，我带路。”

3

身后传来一阵杂乱的脚步声，科然自觉向边上靠拢以让出道路，而列別契在察觉来者三人的为首者是谁后不禁向科然的方向靠去、却因用力过猛而几乎撞进她怀里。

停下脚步的法尔卡什见到这两个缩在一块的鸟兽族，摸着手臂不解道：“这里很冷吗？”

而绛烨在一旁听着，和也森一同——听科然如何在认出法尔卡什后向她解释列別契先前的症状，看法尔卡什和列別契互表歉意后、后者慢慢放松绷紧的身子。列別契语速缓慢，把自己知道的讯息都倒给她们；而也森保持着半兽化的状态，毛茸茸地接近列別契身边。

“天鹅朋友。”  
她以列別契的转述作为切入点——为了接下来的发言，她已经组织了好一会，本较他人更轻更弱的声音此时多了些底气，“如果不介意……噢，我是极北冻原来的交换生，叫我也森就好——关于你们所遇到的事，以及你在手稿上所写的那几行笔记…我想到了一些相关的，或许能派得上用场。”

列別契闻言睁了睁略显浑浊的黑眼睛，“感激不尽，请说吧。”

科然拉她起来，让她们边走边聊。从二号车厢链接处的过道开始，她们之间终于展开一个关于森林的新话题，兴许是因为先前已和法尔卡什她们聊过的缘故，尽管仍低着头，也森说起话来却已不怎么像之前那样磕绊。各自搀扶着伤员，步速不及以往的她们一路慢赶、终于在预定的时间内抵达搜查队车厢。

乌扬亚拉和库提亚还在车厢内。肩上还扛着黑翅膀的科然站直了身子，和绛烨互换眼神后从翅膀中抽出那本《号乎森林》，连着绛烨手中那已冷却的半截尾巴放在桌上。

听完她们叙述事件经过的乌扬亚拉拿起那截尾巴仔细观察了下毛色，随后快步到文件堆旁抄了抄、抽出一个浆纸夹。翻阅不久，她为其中的登记资料而皱眉：“阿佐尔卡，倒确实有个叫这名的，是食蚁兽、毛色和气味也对得上号——但她上个学年末就转校了。按理来讲，既然不是我们学校的学生了，那她也坐不上这趟车啊，这情况什么玩意……”

“既然能在登记资料里出现，那也有可能是临时改了什么规定——算了，不是重点，这个之后再说。”库提亚伸手扯住乌扬亚拉不安分拍动着的尾羽，“尾巴就留在我们这吧，重生手续我们之后会安排。还有其他事吗？”

“为了弄清阿佐尔卡跳窗的原因，希望能批准并给予权限，让我们进行相关的调查，包括对所有与她关联人士的问询。”  
法尔卡什和库提亚一样，有个不怎么能被用于表达感情的眼神——这让她出于请求批准的本意看起来隐约像是一种威胁，“自然之子的死常常不受重视，就算我们不调查也会被默认是场意外，但这件事背后恐怕会涉及有关森林活化的其他方向，比如认知危害……目前为止还没有成规模的资料去剖析这一方面。”

好在乌扬亚拉对她所说的事项明显感兴趣，库提亚也还是一如既往地没什么表态，只不冷不淡地说别钻得太过火。翻开资料袋，海灵学院对学生人际关系方面的调查之周详尽显其上——法尔卡什知道，这些文字情报中除了档案部本身的贡献以外，少不了她的尤塔兹殿下和其他纪律部成员的参与。她没费什么功夫就找到了属于阿佐尔卡的那份旧有档案，这只食蚁兽的朋友中能算得上对她了解程度稍高的不过五人，其中有四人和她一样转了学、且与登记资料核对后证实并不在车上，剩下的唯一一个可询问对象是一头出生于阿斯塔城邦的冻原狼，名叫舍尔洛夫斯卡亚·伊萨奇亚特，隶属对外部、偶尔会被阿佐尔卡拖去广播部帮忙。

这个姓氏使法尔卡什想起也森原本就读的那间医科中学所在的城市，舍尔洛夫斯科伊市。也森看后，表示这名和她同属一个冻原狼亚种的老乡应该是有个出身于该市的家人——冻原语中的“斯卡亚”代表“于…地方出身的人”，而地名会被加在斯卡亚之前。

“就她了。”

[1] 原文为Беловийза·Захлослес，出自冻原语，意为“结满白色雾凇的冬日森林”。


	4. 暧昧的演讲者

1

威尔科瓦们是帮烦人的家伙，愚忠的使臣，伪装成狼属模样来收集信仰的工具。对于这样的观点，法尔卡什一直将它们保留在心中，未曾改变过。

如果生在西单斯里王国的你是个对周遭事物不甚在意的人，你将不会留意到它们如同俯视畜牧群一般的眼神；而假若你很快便察觉到这一点，那么你会明知它们将你只当成驯鹿或羊等基础而低级的植食性动物、而非拥有智慧与化形能力的肉食或杂食性动物来对待，却又清楚自己没有能摆脱这种境况的能力。在西单斯里，每一位魔法师所调用的魔力都来自隐藏于这片土地之下的地脉，每一个创作家所用的纸笔材料均出自这里的大月森林，森林神的汁液渗入土壤与河溪，结出的果子与作物散发森林的独特气味。森林植根于生活，没有人能离开森林、没有人能摆脱森林神，没有人避得开祂的使者。

诚然，每一个生活在赛普西亚大陆的物种都将因自身的生理结构限制而拥有不一样的阶层与人生，艰难或轻松取决于降生时的运气。听起来并不太平等，但有个方法能消除这种差距——当所有人都面对一个比自身从维度上高等一个层次的存在、与祂忠心耿耿的使者们时，他们将会被统一归类到同样的单一阶层。这个阶层不分种族，不分身体限制，所有人都将意识到他们在高维神面前所表现出的微不足道与无足轻重。

一些化身成牧师的威尔科瓦驻扎在西单斯里的教堂中，管理地脉的同时解答信徒的疑惑，倾听他们的祈祷并收取代价。它们以亲切的语气对待来访者，形容他们为有待被引领的“鹿群”。每当听到他们如此说、而身边信众又表现得虔诚与顺从，仿佛应了他们的说法一般时，法尔卡什总会暗暗躁动起来。

她厌烦这种氛围。肉食兽是力量，植食兽是养分，养分可以成为力量来源、可以融为力量的一部分，但力量本身不能、也不接受成为养分——这样的想法使得法尔卡什更反感这些将自己比作植食兽的说辞。正因如此，她不能容忍肉食兽被视为所谓食物，或是祭品，那是种令她生理上反胃的轻视。自己不行，其他人不行，尤塔兹殿下更不行。

她也无法对也森口中关于传播认知危害的猜想置之不理。威尔科瓦总有方法渗透进人们的生活，她摸清了几种，但还对其他大多数一无所知。

2

找到那名纯黑毛色的冻原狼——舍尔洛夫斯卡亚·伊萨奇亚特——是在二号车厢的第四排座位。当法尔卡什与绛烨测试了她是否能看见自己、并向其说明一切情况后，出乎意料地，她的神情显得格外平静。这个消息像小石子隐没入溪流，伊萨奇亚特听罢只是搓了搓右边的长鬓角，语气中带着些惋惜：  
“谢谢你们的通知。不过她总有一天会这样的……希望没有给你们添太多麻烦。如果有的话，请容我想办法补偿。”

她的语气像是在评论一个无可救药的人。绛烨听后觉得这狼的反应有点意思，于是随意用威胁性的语气说了些不着边的话：为了捞你朋友，我胸这块被剖了个口子，这么看倒也确实是造成了一些麻烦。那就占用你点时间，让你说一些那位龙狼想知道的答案吧。诸如此类，而伊萨奇亚特欣然接受——此时的她依旧是顶着张没什么表情的脸：“乐意之至。”

一些坐在她旁边和对面的学生带着疑惑的眼神看着她——在她们的视角看来，这头冻原狼似乎是在与空气交流。察觉到这点，伊萨奇亚特以“现在需要进行某种紧急但重要的冻原仪式，麻烦各位暂时借给我这两排座位空间的使用权十五分钟”为借口，收获了她们表示虽然不懂但乐意给予尊重的眼神、以及能提另坐下四人的空位。

原本坐于此处的学生们很快带着她们所有能一次性拿走的东西离开。地上甚至还有些没来得及拿走的纸笔和墨水瓶，对此法尔卡什只是扫了两眼，和绛烨示意科然与列別契先入座，等两人坐好后再将衣物捋好、坐下。

和这个座位临近的车壁有点漏风，而她所穿的长裙左侧先前又被自己撕去了血块凝结部分，现在明显暴露在外的大腿皮肤被风持续吹着、冻得可以。法尔卡什对此默不作声，对那块露出的区域进行局部兽化、以皮肤上生出的鳞片挡住风，随后保持平和的语气向伊萨奇亚特发问道：  
“实在抱歉，同学，以这种理由麻烦你了。那么，容我打听一下——除了《号乎森林》以外，阿佐尔卡有没有其他喜欢的艺术作品，或者她今天在看这本书之前是否有做过别的什么事？”

“她原本涉猎范围很广，但鉴于最近她对森林展现出的莫名热爱……基本上，和森林有关的她都会格外给予关注，如果要说特别喜欢的，新出的那本《晴岚》和一个名字比较复杂的仪式舞都算。至于做过什么，说实话，实在没有特别之处，从我起床开始她就一直在忙着写那些没完成的稿子，八点多就抱着她的东西向茶水间方向走了。不过早上九点那段时间里广播里播出了《洛拜尔特之塔》，我们学校合唱团半年前在伊斯托市主教大会堂的现场录音版本。这是统一广播，只要不是在音响喇叭没有覆盖的过道区域，所有车厢都在收听范围之内，包括茶水间。如果那时她没在过道的话，应该也是听到了的——”  
说到此处，伊萨奇亚特抬头看了看绛烨的纽扣，又继续道：  
“其实，我一直认为《洛拜尔特之塔》、那支仪式舞以及《号乎森林》，虽然采取的艺术形式并不相同，但这三者在内容上有一定程度的关联性。关于森林的作品有很多，但有明确正面提到、且大量内容与威尔科瓦相关的只有它们。而那位黑天鹅朋友说自己读了关于威尔科瓦的话剧后出现了类似症候群的症状，从这些方面来看，我想读者的不良反应会与作品内针对这个种族的记载成正比。”

除了中途离开，说看这节车厢里的扩音器不太稳固、需要进行一些调整的也森外，其余人对她的发言听得颇为用心。而法尔卡什见她面貌由单纯的无表情变得如同缺乏足够休息般透着死气，想开口答谢并让她赶紧先去休息之际，伊萨奇亚特略微抬手、示意自己还有些话没说完：

“实际上，我希望你们听了这些之后可以就此收手，别再试图探究过深的事物了。如果可以，最好也不要尝试去大规模地阻止这个现象——因为没用。威尔科瓦会逐渐渗透在我们生活中的每一个角落，谁都躲不过的。”

一股淡薄的曼陀罗花汁液气味自天花板左侧的扩音器后方开始扩散，在弥漫于空气不久后逐渐加浓。察觉到异样的法尔卡什按住绛烨，示意她看住伊萨奇亚特与附近的人，而后抄起桌上垫布、撕下一角对折掩住口鼻，低空飞起将垫布堵向那台扩音器后方的空洞。似乎是塞入洞中的那一下用力过猛，几滴经过浓缩后的汁液从空洞中被挤出、滴落在地板上——离这块区域最近的科然与列別契没来得及护住口鼻便昏死过去。

伊萨奇亚特缥缈无力的声音被学生群中爆发出的喧嚣遮住了八成，此时只有身处她正前方的绛烨真切地听到了她的话语：“当然，我不相信你们会那么听话……只能留一手了，原谅我。但能和别人谈论这件事，确实很让我开心，谢谢你们。”

没等忙于找出制止气味继续扩散方法的法尔卡什来得及行动，几名位置稍远些的学生互相对过眼神后一同深憋一口气、顶着一次性吸入大量有害气体带来的目眩感，率先将一鹤一天鹅失去知觉而无意识中半兽化的沉重身体扛起，带得离毒源远些。

“撤离，撤离，去另外两节车厢！”  
见到两名同伴被他人出手相救的法尔卡什稍微安下心来，试图尽快帮同学们疏散，却忽略了自己的特殊情况——没人能感知到自己的存在。果然，其他人对她方才的咆哮置若罔闻，而她们和被无视的龙狼很快同样意识到拦在面前的严峻问题：唯二能通往其他车厢的门均被结界罩住。

“让那些被祈祷出来的脆弱家伙们先爬到一边去，他妈的，咱几个今天非把这门破了不可！”  
一声不知由何处传来的怒吼下，学生们于杂乱的呼应声中分成两拨而行——试图向另一车厢流动的那些被结界挡住后开始散开为爆破术预热，几名祈祷之子被拽走、强行塞进由其他同学围成的保护圈里；而一头棕狼从最后排的座位一跃而起、在她们未及反应时先行捅穿其中魔法波动显然最强的数人的心口部位，打断施法之余又残影般隐没在那些意图去找出并捣毁气味源头的同学中。

绛烨明显察觉到自己的身体比先前更加沉重，又见已经有人身体不稳，无奈之下打算将车窗击碎以便通风。一下，一下，她清楚感受到自己满布坚硬鳞片的尾巴分明结结实实砸在那块透明帷幕上，但以往被这头炎龙认为弱不禁风的它如今像有了充分底气般，任由她在其上拍击而巍然不动。

看着法尔卡什拍打翅膀的速度愈发地慢而僵硬，不甘于就这样停下的绛烨竭力控制着已经开始难以保持的平衡感，但逐渐麻痹的身体没法再给她更多尝试的机会，第五下后她便再难挥动身后那条有力的武器。冷汗滑过她脸颊两侧若隐若现的鳞片，而伊萨奇亚特对她们笑着——并不友善的那种——开口用极快而不停歇的冻原语向着在场唯一能听懂这种语言的人下令道：

“Jesen,uk seɣaq bèr būŋ bə̄n saɣabet kire biˀ,aqtasaka?”  
【也森，请你确保她们不会将这件事说出去，可以吗？】

“Aqtas……an bə̄n,sīm uk anbet āt bèr dɯˀn.”  
【好……当然，如果你想让我保密的话。】

与显得过于温和、甚至有些畏缩意味的缓慢声音截然不同，那头棕毛绿瞳的冻原狼——也森，身手迅捷而精确，出手力道以致残为目的，如同真正在旷野中磨炼过的捕食者一般，却又以一种带着歉意的愧疚神情击倒每一名处于她可及范围内的同学。

空洞的广播声响起。

 **“同学们，今天是915年 11月 27日，星期六，白泽度历10月21日。鉴于天气随靠近赫尔德地区而愈发寒冷干燥，茶水间现已供应维生素C咀嚼片及各类植食兽内脏，同学们可自行前往领取。”**  
她闪现在人群中，从视野可见的躯体中掏出鲜活的内脏。

 **“列车行驶途中，请勿将任何身体部位伸出窗外，以免被森林中的异常伤害。”**  
卸除上一秒尚可被原主人使用的肢体和尾巴。

 **“列车广播室即将为同学们转播曲目《友爱》。列车运行中，由于受地理条件限制，收音效果不佳，敬请谅解。”**  
向她而来的围捕者们抱着兽类最原始而强烈的驱逐和反击本能、与为同伴而生的复仇心态，趟着血污和躯体碎片，试图擒住并杀死这头像风一样灵活的狼。

重创了一轮人的她足够敏捷，却在一个小节点上被埋伏于视野死角处倏然扑出的法尔卡什冷不防紧擒住尾巴与大腿。刀一般的利爪穿过皮肤陷入肌肉之中，随龙狼抽身的动作而猛地割出几大道深可见骨的伤痕，一汪刺目的血红片刻自伤口处涌出。因疼痛而被迫加长的迟缓期使其他人有机可乘，几名学生趁尚能动弹时奋力一拥而上，在双方同样受伤挂彩的力量博弈中把利齿刺入皮肉。

 _ **（低保真且断续的手风琴声，因信号不佳而显得刺耳的长笛声。）**_  
搏杀中断了双手与右腿的也森被甩向法尔卡什所在的方向——龙狼的口部化成狭长的兽型，死死正面咬住棕狼颈部、任她如何挣扎也不松口。狼血从破碎的喉管中飚射到墙壁上，法尔卡什和精疲力尽的学生们与喉咙被撕咬开的狼尸一同瘫倒在地。

 _ **（清脆而欢快的钢琴声。）**_  
一名猞猁学生的胸腔在围殴时被反抗的也森剖开。大面积的肌肉创口切面之下隐约可见尚随呼吸而起伏的肺，她蜷起身子试图挡住那近乎露出的内部器官，因伤口带来的钻心疼痛而哀嚎嘶吼。曼陀罗花的气味不断扩散，她的痛苦在呼吸中麻痹，不久后和其他伤员一并被带入抹灭所有感官的世界。

 _ **（悠扬且柔和的小提琴声。）**_  
伊萨奇亚特从座位上起身，数秒后却不得不再次坐回原先的位置上——被绛烨一瞬间从关节处整齐截断的左小腿现在握在对方手上，失了一条腿的她难以在密集的痛觉与失衡感中保持平稳，只得紧抓着椅背，在不触及断口的情况下缓缓而坐。

“哈哈……”她笑得狼狈，泪水几乎要从眼眶中挤出，“如果没有威尔科瓦、没有这活化的森林，我或许真的可以和你们成为朋友啊。”

 **“同学们，列车广播室的《友爱》节目现已转播完毕。谢谢收听。”**  
因曼陀罗花的麻痹效用而神智不清的绛烨竭力一握那条腿，用断骨的切面顶着伊萨奇亚特的头侧，满意而轻蔑地看着仍未开始流失温度的血从伤口处流下，逐渐打湿冻原狼那张因疼痛而咬紧牙关、却依稀未褪尽笑意的脸：  
“一个连说遗言都在遮遮掩掩的人，一个能指示手下随意剥夺他人生命的人，还和我谈什么友谊？你们冻原狼的声音倒是真好听，但现在该和我们一起闭嘴了。”

“如果我说，不这样做会引致更严重的后果呢？——不过无所谓了。我敢保证没有人会知道、甚至是记得，这件事的。你们不会再有痛苦的……”

逐渐微弱的声音被淹没在通报列车即将驶入特殊地形的广播声中。弥漫血与曼陀罗气味的列车躲进小叶茜山峡谷，避过两旁森林的追击，高耸的嶙峋岩壁向天空伸展、取代那轮藏于阴云中的苍白太阳。

3

“醒醒，同学。终点站就要到了，还有二十分钟左右。”

寒风灌进没关严的窗户缝，在快速流动的空气之中有双毛茸茸的爪子抓着科然的肩膀，肉垫压着她胳膊上的外层羽毛，而爪子的主人像风般强硬地将睡得不太安稳的她摇醒。睁眼时科然看见自己的衣物被叠好放在一旁，裆部没有裤衩应有的摩擦感，裹胸布以一种接近散开的模样松松垮垮挂在身上。

她记忆中最后的景象仍停留在自己与法尔卡什她们聊狐隐的那段时间。当时透过云层可见天上一轮明晃晃的太阳，而现在阳光被压缩成一盏吊灯、随列车颠簸摇晃。向窗外看，外面的世界一片漆黑，不剩一丝光。

眼前摇着自己的狼，身上的气味与其他狼属略有出入——类似于一种被在特殊环境下冷冻过的狼腥味——且相貌陌生，科然能确定自己并没在哪见过她。这狼似乎具有一种因种族而带来的自豪感，一种经由面部细微表情而显现出的、发源于潜意识中的自信。她纯黑的毛发被夜晚车厢的灯光涂得发亮，眼睛的灰蓝色像晨间尚未被照亮的湖面，白得有些不自然的皮肤使科然想起尤塔兹。

真好。科然想，虽然不知道面前这头狼是不是真实存在的，但现在这种近乎一丝不挂的状态让我回忆起小学那会和尤塔兹她们在宿舍锁上门玩枕头大战玩得衣衫具落的时光……

而黑狼见她表情木然、盯着自己面部皮肤出神，不由得下意识摸了摸脸，确认并无异常后才开口：  
“是这样的，同学，我是舍尔洛夫斯卡亚·伊萨奇亚特，学校对外部的成员——如果没认错，你是科然吧？广播节时我朗读过你写的稿子，那真的很不错。”

科然向来乐于接受别人的夸赞，只是当下近乎赤身裸体的状态多少让她有几分羞怯：“谢谢你的欣赏，能得到读者的喜爱比什么都能让我感到荣幸。”

“虽然你的衣服不是我脱的，但容我为此道歉：旅途过于颠簸，一直保持清醒状态会造成诸多不适状况，因此我们与医疗部的另一位同为冻原狼的成员，佩特科维奇·也森，经过批准后使用了来自我们祖国的一种安眠配方，而这种配方需要使用者尽可能使身体更多部位暴露在药雾中，因此脱除身上其他衣物能够起到更佳药效。”

看了圈四周表情安详横七竖八躺在地上、或熟睡或开始有苏醒迹象的学生，与靠在自己身旁椅背上的列別契，她稍稍活动了下身子，觉得比上一次清醒时松快了许多：  
“虽然我觉得这更像什么奇怪的裸体群架事后现场，但确实……我们睡得恐怕都还挺好。对了，不知道您有没有见过一名龙狼混血的学生和一头粉发的炎龙，她们是先前和我一起来这里的朋友——理论上来讲应该还在这的，但是我没看见她们。”

伊萨奇亚特以爪托脸，思索片刻后答复道：“很不巧，前不久搜查队的那位副队长来把她俩扛回去了。你现在感觉如何，走路有影响吗？”

科然站起来试探性地走几步，没什么异样，于是边穿衣服边应着她的话：“没问题。总之，得谢谢你帮我们在抵达新环境前消除疲劳……对了，那只黑天鹅是我的好朋友，我不太忍心现在就把她摇醒，请让她再多睡会吧。”

“放心，这个车厢里的学生们都在我的责任范围之内。”

穿上校服套装最后一件的马甲，她顺手摸了摸口袋：羽毛尖端传来类似布条的质感，但她可不记得之前有在里面放过什么东西。直觉在暗暗提示她不可现在就拿出来查看——这份恰到好处的危机感压下了她的好奇心，于是她假装无事发生，解除半兽化整备好仪表后便要走出二号车厢。

“稍等，请允许我再占用你些时间——拿上这个吧。”

一张切割得形状规整的硬纸薄板被伊萨奇亚特塞进科然手中。Захлослес·Аадиинаа·Тирол，这个陌生的发音被黑色油性笔写于粗糙的纸板面上，而科然见她对自己笑笑、补充道：  
“萨赫洛斯列斯·阿季那·提洛。如果你和朋友某日不幸在自然地带中遇到困难，届时请试试默念这个名字吧——或许会有咒语的效果。祂和祂的同伴们是我们冻原狼的祖先，也是寒冷大地的守护者。”

“谢了，舍尔洛夫斯卡亚。抵达赫尔德之后如果还有机会，我会很乐意为你们写点什么的。”

直到确认自己已经走到了一个完全脱离她视线范围的位置，科然方敢取出那块布条——它约莫只有一张标准名片大小，边缘破碎不齐且发灰，连带着已经磨损松脱的缝线，像是从一件肮脏衬衫下摆撕下来的部分。有谁用尖爪末端沾着血和少量肌肉组织在上面潦草写了一句话，又狠狠用一条横线将它从左到右划开：

~~**小心冻原的家伙们。** ~~


	5. 提洛/颇黎外传：梦想纪行（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了不被外人察觉，我们的声音在虚空与森林中悄然凝成一点。

1

提洛记得，颇黎的父亲——以勒·库尔特，仍在世的最后几个月是段不太一般的日子：由于自然神信徒的分散与低调，威尔科瓦的数量并不多，大部分时候只需要由她与路米科塔来处理稀少的事务便已足够。只是当时有关“神”这一概念的具体定义的争论引起了一波浪潮，掌管光明与日月星辰的阿斯特雷雅与丰饶繁盛的无名森林神，人格神与自然神，对思想辩论颇有兴趣的人们按照自身的信仰分成这两派、研究并完善各自论据，再将它们摆上台互相评说。

有人认为没有人格与思想可言的自然神不应该被归类为“神”，只应是一种纯粹而强大的力量——这股主宰着自然规律运作的力量确实是毋庸置疑的强大，但神不应该只是力量。如果神等于力量，那为何要单独创作“神”这个词汇出来；而有人认为人格神不过是人以自己有限的认知对神的揣度罢了、神不应该局限于此，并认为这需要追溯到“神”这一概念的本源，即神一词本身指的就是一种至高存在。既然是至高，那么牢不可破的、无可更改的，维持万物运行的规律为何不能算作神？

虽然如此，辩驳不休、以至于请出使者种族来帮他们取证的双方在某一方面却出奇地达成了一致共识——仪式。尽管所采取的形式与流程不尽相同，他们同样地相信着仪式的力量。祈祷时间是他们的休战时刻，唯有这时他们会放下搅拌争论漩涡的手，各自回到自己信仰的怀抱之中。

库尔特，这位冷漠而严苛的君主成功稳住了上一代狼王因荒淫无度而间接导致的动荡局面、和同党们一并在政绩与外交方面有所建树，但也仅限于此了。对当时西单斯里王国内掀起的、有关人格神与自然神的宗教思想浪潮，他显然不偏颇任何一方，只是由得他们自然发展——或者斗个你死我活——而底线是不可过分干扰民生。提洛当然不会去指望这代狼王能配合她的行动，她在等待，等待库尔特像上一条世界线一般英年早逝、或者安享晚年，总之，需要的是换代。

尽管不知道这具体究竟需时多久，但无所谓。她或许在一些方面缺少很多，但永恒的生命使她唯独不会缺时间。

某个起初并不太特殊的一天，提洛静静漂浮在边境之地内的钟塔上空，无需于赛普西亚大陆现身的她得以显露自己原本的姿态——如云层般翻滚的白色气体与不定型的黑雾，点缀星光的黏液像融化的冰块般从她云雾样的身体中滴下。而上午刚和狼王一同出席了月末祭典仪式的、年仅十二岁的王子殿下，以勒·颇黎，难得主动地用她从前教她的方式进入边境之地、向钟塔走来，学着主祭司的模样向她行了问安礼：  
“下午好。致意您，使者先生。”

颇黎，大月语中的琉璃，而这位王子确实有着如她名字一般清澈而美丽的冰蓝双眼。提洛记得很清楚，年纪相同的情况下，这时的颇黎在清秀英气的外表上而言与她所熟悉的白狼极为相似——比起一般狼要小上一些的瞳孔，白皙得如同不受阳光影响般的皮肤，末端泛着淡金色的银白毛发长且韧——但性格方面却颇有出入：相比活泼外向、能轻易与任何人展开话题的白狼，常保持无表情状态的颇黎虽不至于沉默寡言，但那礼貌而生疏的态度对她而言实在有些无趣了。

大多数情况下，提洛更倾向于将颇黎当作是另一个版本的白狼来欣赏，甚至干脆只是无视她的人格、以那近乎一致的外貌来回忆那位纯白的故友。

行礼过后的颇黎再度抬起头，试图与钟塔前的提洛进行目光交接时，却猛然发现一直占据着视野大部分面积的庞大白黑色身影在瞬间消失了——由原先雾态重聚而成的狼身替换了它。这个姿态的提洛边缘轮廓模糊，不规则分布于头部与身体两侧的多只血红色眼睛在阳光下半睁着、直直倒映出颇黎那显得单薄的身躯。

“向你致意，殿下。怎么了？之前可不常见你来这里找我。”

被注视的少年狼冷不防被背后伸来的尾巴围住了肩膀。几乎有一瞬，她瞳孔明显又缩小了几分——那不似实体又非完全雾状的冰凉体感顿时从触及的部位开始蔓延至全身，呼吸间她嗅到来自溪底卵石上的青苔气味，表面有模仿毛发的黑雾尾巴轻轻摆动、触感如同松针叶偶然扫过身子。感到自己如同身陷清晨森林阴冷一角的颇黎从黑雾尾巴的包围中抽身、搓了搓一阵激寒的胳膊：  
“我做了个有些奇特的、与森林有关的梦。我想和作为森林神使者的你说说，希望听听你的想法。”

“很高兴你能愿意来找我。不过我记得库尔特陛下对你在社交生活与魔法修习方面要求格外严苛，所以于是否要花时间在我身上这件事而言，希望殿下再多加考虑——我并不希望你因为我而受到责罚，那会使我愧疚难当。”

颇黎虽并不确定威尔科瓦是否真的有所谓愧疚感，但仍正经应道：“不要紧。今天是祭典仪式，父亲和导师给我预留了比平时稍微多一些的休息时间。二十分钟，应该足够了。”

“那就好。不过光是这里还不足以成为一个适合我们坐下倾谈的场所，容我稍加布置一下。”

话音刚落，颇黎所站立的地面急剧变化、重构，最终定格为一家她儿时常和妹妹黛伊瓦什光顾的生肉甜点店。黑雾在她面前和身下凝聚成触感逼真的实木桌椅，待她谨慎坐下后，漂浮在低空的提洛终于降临地面——这个能随意变换身形的存在现在看起来年纪与体型皆和自己相仿，长而卷的黑发披散在吊带长裙后，狼属的耳尾末端仍冒着微弱的雾气。

她手中端着一碟切好的罂粟籽甜酵母蛋糕和肉汁牛奶，在双脚触地后将其稳稳放于铺了红白格薄织毯的圆桌上。蛋糕浓郁的气味苦而膻甜，表层装点的骨粉与小块胸膈肌和卷在内层的鹿脂肪层切片，俨然与她在店里下单时常备注甜点师在制作时需要追加的配料一致；切短的艾蒿插在杯里，薄薄一层酸奶油和肉汁奶搅拌在一起，浅褐红中混杂纯白的漩涡花纹。这些记忆中完全符合自己喜好的食物能由一个与自己接触甚少的人所创造出来，这使颇黎不禁详细回忆一遍自己从前究竟有没有和提洛透露过一丝半毫关于饮食方面的偏好，最终无功而返的她选择一如既往地用平稳的语调与陈述句表达自己的讶异与不满——在因隐私被窥探而生的尴尬感与冷汗中，她开始进一步认定这个黑乎乎的家伙多半是窥视过她的生活：  
“……看来你对我这方面的喜好了然于目。”

面色阴沉的颇黎和神情自若的提洛四目交接，而后者而为她聚出一根勺子，勺面甚至雕着她最钟爱的三色堇图案，这让使者看起来毫不避讳面前的来宾对过分了解他人爱好一事的反感：  
“请别误会，殿下。诚然，我对你的生活有些不深不浅的了解，但那并非我的爱好或者主要目的。我的种族使我需要掌握信徒们以及高程度相关者的日常细节，这甚至不是我能选择的，就算我什么都不做、什么也不想，那些信息也会涌进脑海。”

颇黎没对近在咫尺的可口食物表现出任何兴趣，手背朝上谢绝了她递来的勺子，“但我还没有真正信仰你们的神，这次只是想来问一些问题。如果就这样把我归类为信徒，那实在有失偏颇。”

“是的，当然——你不是信徒，可确实是相关者。比如，那个叫提科米茨的孩子和你关系很好，对吧？她是森林神的信徒之一，而你和另外几个小家伙是和她走得最近的朋友，这会使我们自动将你们数人划分为相关者。”

“自动。”  
颇黎重复一遍这个令她感到不确定的词。提洛笑着指指自己的头、又将手摊开，“没错。自动察觉人际关系的变化并加以相应的关注留意，不过这并不是指我们在刻意监视你。威尔科瓦的知觉与植被和树木相连共存，有这些事物扎根的地方就有我们的感官，因此我对你们的了解很大程度上一直处于被迫接收的状态——如果一般人对这些信息的了解过程接近于从报刊亭里主动拿起一份报纸查看，那么我们的情况就是有人拿着报纸凑到面前强行让我们看上面的内容。”

“森林神的信徒近期开始有增多的迹象。这样看来，如果这个势头就这样平稳发展下去，纵使某日西单斯里子民们的所思所想都在你们的感知之下，我也不会感到太意外的。”  
对于提洛那双逐渐在笑意中变得血红的双眼，颇黎并没有任何躲闪的意思，只是直直看着：“多么神奇啊，使者先生，你们和阿斯特雷雅的使者种族——阿斯特利科斯[1] 一样，充满谜团与多变性，而创造并使役你们的神所具有的未明知识一定远在你们之上。这就是我今天想向你询问的事：森林神。”

（ [1]注：阿斯特利科斯【Astrikos】，使者种族之一，由天体神阿斯特雷雅衍生而来。其形态表现为可移动的类黑洞空间凹陷现象，一切通过语言或文字进行的沟通尝试均以从沟通发起者脑内浮现的模糊回音或微弱的金属鸣响声作为答复。与它们接触所产生的效果不定，接触者可能会因此学会一首以不知名语言谱写的歌谣，也可能获得一些与天体相关的未探明知识、或是被传送至某个星体的内部，乃至成为一个新的星体——而大多数时候，接触者们获得的只是一些闪烁的星光。)

由魔法凝聚的菱形相连而成的黑白色锁链穿裂空间而出，空气中满布链风交错的闷响、眨眼间于提洛身周环绕成一张密实链网。颇黎起身，以爪掌触摸结界表面，那层坚壁在与肉垫碰触的一瞬化为如丝带般柔软平滑的半透明锁链，紧紧缚在黑发少年身上——对威尔科瓦专用的暂时性封锁结界，足以令这名难以猜测其行径的黑猎手于二十分钟内无法做出任何攻击性举动。

“殿下的防备意识还是这么强……这样很好，我并不介意来当你的练习对象。”

颇黎没对此话作出什么回应，只稍稍调整了下锁链的松紧、将其保持在一个能束缚对方又不至于让她太过难受的程度。而提洛夸张地喘了一口气、将话题重新带回：“我记得你先前说过，你做了一个与森林有关的梦，是这个梦的内容令你有了这方面的好奇心？”

“是。我梦到森林所表现出的变化——那些原本是树的物体们逐渐溶解、裂变、扭曲成我无法理解的形态，最后变成刺耳的、甚至能用视觉察觉的杂乱噪音，但在这片乱象中有一个声音告诉我：这就是森林。就算这些树变得与原先再怎么截然不同、甚至从物体变成声音，只要它们本质上是树，那么这片地方就仍是森林。  
所以我在想，森林神，顾名思义、作为一名与森林息息相关的神祗，祂所掌管的森林，是否不止是赛普西亚大陆的森林，而是同时包括了其他世界中本质上仍属于森林、但外表上无法被我们所认知为寻常森林的事物？”

对此，提洛听后作出肯定的答复：“它说得没错，就像你的猜想一样，没有需要订正的错误——祝贺你，小殿下！你在梦中所听到的、与你方才所说的，都是正确的。  
不过，大概还需要补充一下关于本质的说明——这个在你们的认知中被分类为概念的事物，对我们威尔科瓦而言其实是一种可视的实体。只要有一群在本质上是树的生命体聚集在一起，它们所在的地方就会被自动转化为森林，而所谓转化的过程在我们的视角来讲等同于本质的变化。所以我们能察觉并辨别一片不限实体与非实体的区域是否在向森林而转变，如果是，则将相关的反应回馈给森林神、让祂接管这一片新诞生的森林。”

“多么……繁琐的过程，”颇黎构想了片刻需要时刻注意各地区域情况的生活——那不禁让她抖了抖耳朵，好将脑内那些多余的画面一同抖走，“那么，这种转变通常会在什么情况下发生？请详细和我说说吧。”

“这大致可被分为两个领域：自然的，物质的。”  
提洛从身体四周凝出两团黑雾，将左边一团展成小群树苗、再把它们慢慢拔高成大树：“第一种可以理解为普通的森林生长或扩张。由于地脉的不稳定，一些如苔原和沙漠等原本不会出现森林的生态群落如今偶尔会有局部森林化。变化出现，我们察觉，我们汇报。”

象征自然的黑雾消散，她又唤起另一团，思考片刻后没对它作出任何改变形态的指示、而是直接驱散，“然后是……唔，算了，这个给你们看多了会污染认知。总之，殿下可以回忆一下之前在梦里见到的场景，那就是物质层面的变化——这说明森林神开始裂生，那些从祂本体分化而来的类孢子树化物会随机沾染到一些无法被你们所感知到的物质上、并将这些物质转换为树，而已经成为了树的物质们又会将这种树化物转播给自己周边的物质。长久以往，自身和周围都会转化成一片森林。  
比较麻烦的是，像殿下你们这样相对次维度的居民，会因为没有相应的感官而无从得知那种情况下的树具体是怎样的形态。不知道这会不会对你的理解产生太大影响？”

那仿佛能令人产生幻听的梦境画面随提洛的描述而浮出记忆之海，颇黎揉了揉太阳穴、对她礼貌性地笑笑：“因为那个梦的缘故，我反而能顺利地想象出一些了……所以，这与经营教堂一样，是你们的日常事务之一？”

“也可以这么说，毕竟它们基本每天都会发生——不过除了那些与人打交道的事以外，我们大多数情况下的所谓事务都可被归类为天性或是本能反应。就拿刚才说的转变举例吧：像自动掌握信徒们和相关者的日常细节一样，察觉区域的转变甚至也不是经由我自主意识才做出的行为。  
转变发生，感官察觉，身体自动作为中转站、将需转发的信息以一种特殊的方式告知祂，这整个过程或许不到零点一秒，在比眨眼更快的瞬间便发生了——而我通常要隔片刻后才发现自己原来已经发了一封意念报告。涉及森林神的事物早就刻在我们的身体本能中、被祂的规律所设定好了。”

“你的身体轻薄如雾，但却过着这样一种被束缚的生活——或许我这样说并不准确，但你会觉得自己的生活不自由吗？”

“不必这样想，殿下，每人生来都有自己的使命，而我也只是碰巧被分配到了这样一种而已。况且，相较那些连自我意识都被磨灭、或者从一开始就没有思想的同类们，我已经得到在威尔科瓦之中称得上足够的自主权了。”

提洛周身的雾气以一种令人感到友善的方式摇晃着——尽管这样的印象确实映在了认知当中，颇黎仍对这个闪现在脑中的感觉感到有些荒谬：为何自己会觉得一种雾气的移动方式是友善的？

塔顶大钟的时针与指针重叠、发出一声如同干枯树枝被碾断的声响，被带回现实的她快速向上看了一眼以确认时间，随后转手之间将那些柔韧锁链变回弥漫白光的魔法收入自己体内、再起身向她被松绑的谈话对象微微点头：  
“谢谢你，使者先生，真是一次愉快的会话。很抱歉的是，我得先走了，我的妹妹还在等我回去。”

提洛注意到，此时的颇黎尽管仍木无表情，眼神中却逐渐不再有先前排斥的意味。她送即将踏上归程的王子走出布置优美的场地，于门口提起蕾边裙摆向对方行了告别礼：  
“期待下次与你的见面，殿下。”

2

连接着边境之地和赛普西亚大陆的、以时间曲线搭建的“桥”中，可供穿过的空间里遍布着足以将除威尔科瓦以外的穿梭者割碎的时间锐角。身上裹着提洛借给她用以抵消大部分伤害的黑雾，颇黎在忙于闪过这些锐角的同时于心中暗暗承认并道歉——

是的，阿季那，我对你撒了谎。

虽然确实有二十分钟的休息时光，但她的活动地点仅被限于王宫之中，边境之地这样不但不处于王宫、甚至脱离赛普西亚大陆之外的空间早已远远超过了允许范围。现在她只能默默期望父亲和巡逻卫兵没发现她有一段时间并不处于这里的事，否则她很难猜到在不久的将来会有什么种类的处罚迎接她。

从后花园角落里的空间裂缝钻出来时，西尔雅和黛伊瓦什就在树旁等着她。一次对上来自两人的视线、尤其是前者还并没说过她会来接自己，颇黎对此显得意外，但最终还是从犬齿之间挤出一句：“……久等了。”

“唉，殿下，陛下可不会乐意得知你去和一个使者种族偷偷会面——刚才他问起时我姑且谎报了一下你在地下图书库，现在过去还来得及。”  
西尔雅——棕发绿瞳，腰间佩刀，以颇黎曾经的黑布手绢作发绳、将一头长卷发高高扎起的俊朗冻原狼，一把握住刚踏出裂缝的颇黎向她伸来的手。

“您也是，二王子，请把手伸过来，我马上要开传送阵了。”

而颇黎的表妹，那位穿着搭配色彩淡雅而光鲜亮丽、美如宫廷舞姬般的金瞳白狼，塔赫提·黛伊瓦什，待西尔雅说完后一撩左鬓编好的麻花辫与颈后长发、用残留着发间香水气味的双手紧紧握着姐姐与好友的手，传送魔力的同时调笑道：“嘿，能赶在我之前和姐姐牵手，倒是挺浪漫啊。”

西尔雅听罢狠狠握了一下黛伊瓦什的手，看到对方分明吃痛却仍笑得嚣张的脸后更加火大：“重点不是这个，请您好好说话！”

“虽然她总说些怪话，但这次好像也没说错。”  
颇黎在眼前变化的场景与空间跳跃的失重感中紧紧抓着西尔雅的手，肉垫与肉垫之间相互碰触挤压的触感使她无比安心，仿佛连接下来可能面临的、来自父亲与导师的责罚也无法再使她感到焦虑了，“只要牵着你的手就能忘掉很多不愉快的事。”

“殿下您怎么也……”

“这么说很奇怪吗？”

西尔雅怔了片刻，在疑惑与心脏狂跳中把传送阵加速得几乎超越临界线——身旁传着魔力的黛伊瓦什因突如其来的一阵高速运转而险些被甩出去，连本要脱口而出的大声抗议也吓得最终暂时收回。

又一阵风呼啸而过，飞舞的猛烈气流刮得她们眯起眼睛，再睁开时周围景色已然切换为图书库。顾不上尚未完全适应从光亮处转入黑暗场所的视觉，由西尔雅关闭法阵，黛伊瓦什抽出几本就近书架上的读物向同伴抛去、待听到两声书籍被稳稳接住发出的闷响后操纵重力搬来几张椅子，而颇黎以局部结界术隔除她们身上沾染的外界气味、凭对库内布局的印象熟练点好魔法燃灯，以证明这里确实有人在挑灯午读。

行云流水般的动作完成、坐稳椅子后的数秒，只听一声刺耳的木门开启声，高挑的狼王就那样站在门口——逆光使她们看不清他的脸，只有那双紫瞳在黑暗中隐隐发亮。

尽管先前已迅速做了准备，真正目见库尔特的那一瞬，三人呼吸仍不免慢了一拍，空气在两秒中凝固得令人难耐——而不等她们向其行问候礼，库尔特戴着白丝手套的左手以悬浮魔法掂起那把仪式用长刀，尚未来得及作出反应的她们只见视野内寒光一闪、回过神时只见那危险的武器抵在西尔雅的喉咙前方。颇黎几乎是条件反射般瞬间展开一个初步结界，却在下一秒被铺天盖地而来的下沉重力狠狠拍到地上，地板出现几条裂痕、臂骨一处发出清脆的折断声响。

因隔着手套而显得沉闷的拍手抖灰声，库尔特睨着少年们。黛伊瓦什瞪大了眼睛、从喉咙深处发出噜噜低吼，因情绪波动而急速兽化的头部使她獠牙外露。三个月前，颇黎因没能完成结界构筑而被库尔特当面用钩爪割得西尔雅后背鲜血淋漓的画面历历在目，如今他竟然在毫无预兆的情况下直接威胁西尔雅的生命——见到此景的她思考速度跟不上身体反应，回过神时那足以削掉一小片竹林的风刃已经脱手而出。

而库尔特对孩子的愤怒显然置若罔闻，仅仅反手一挥便将那发出刺耳风声的魔法体破解，顺带以更强烈的重力魔法将她砸到五米开外的书柜上，在实木与书籍轰然砸落的巨响后以嫌恶的语气缓缓开口：  
“我早就告诉过你了。不要、在我面前、使用和你父亲一样低劣的风魔法。”

说罢，他向被重力固定而动弹不得的颇黎走去，解除魔法的瞬间一把紧紧抓住她的脖子、将她整个人提到半空。

“你知道吗？颇黎，你身上那股浊化的森林气味真是令人作呕，哪怕提前特意做了处理也抹消不掉。我无法容忍你与这种肮脏的东西沾上边……趁我想割开那头野狼的喉咙、用她的血覆盖你身上的味道之前，我建议你先尽快跳到冰泉里去把自己好好洗洗。”

心脏狂跳、呼吸困难的颇黎心知现在这个距离已经来不及帮西尔雅展开结界将刀与颈隔开，只得用眼神示意企图反抗的她暂不要轻举妄动。

“我相信你知道现在该做什么。当然，取决于你想让这个可怜的冻原遗孤有什么下场。”

毛发已开始从尾根反抗性的立起，而面对刀胁好友的父亲，被其松手砸到地上的她只得用力起身、单膝跪地稳住因缺氧与疼痛而几近失去平衡的身子，用词恭敬而发音咬牙切齿，答道：“我这就去。这件事全责在我……不敢有其他多余的发言，我只想，请您收回那把刀——祭典当天就在王宫里落血，可不是什么好事。”

对此，库尔特只是一甩尾巴、示意颇黎离开，长刀也仅仅是象征性的往后稍微挪了一小段较明显的距离，待颇黎的身影消失在走廊尽头后更是将其又横到了原先的位置，显然并无就此收回的意思。而西尔雅突然一把握住那逼近的刀尖，任由血从伤口中流得不止也不松手，在皮肉被刺开的痛楚中瞪着那她憎恨已久的君主、吼道：  
“冰泉？说得轻巧，那水温在酷暑时都能把人冻得全身发僵，现在秋天将至，你居然还敢……”

“怎么，你更喜欢让她用朋友的血当洗澡水？还是说想让我再提醒你一遍，你能一直活到现在不是因为冻原的祝福、而是因为颇黎的竭力阻止和我不愿意多花一点力气把你的狼头拧下来？”

说罢，他在操纵控制着刀体的悬浮魔法上猛施一力，向西尔雅胸口狠插一下后才终于收回几乎被血淋透的长刀、转过身去，毫不理会她因两次贯穿伤而发出的低声咒骂。

“比起在这里反驳我，不如去看看那个金色眼睛的狼断了几条骨头吧。”

心知现在就算用何种话语辱骂这人都为时已晚，以完好的那只手捂住伤口、同时给自己施加简单却快速的治疗术以缓过疼痛后，西尔雅跌跌撞撞地奔向那倒塌的书堆，试图找出被埋在其下的好友。

转身离去的库尔特刚向前踏出几步，脚下什么东西绊了他一下。身子一顿，属于自己身体的触感随之传来，他用目光扫向下方——那条因魔力储备而格外大的毛茸茸尾巴似乎是因没来得及被抬起的缘故，险些导致它的主人失去平衡。

倏地停下步伐，他盯着自己脚边毛质顺滑的狼尾——如同只是在朝一个与自己毫无身体相连关系的水面倒影抛投石子一般，片刻后他毫不犹豫地挥刀刺向它，凝固血块表面的反光与毛发末端发亮的光泽连成一片。

没入、纵向切开、拔出刀刃，看着自创口处而外露的肌肉组织与流淌不止的血，他大口喘着气、呼吸因鲜明的痛楚而颤抖着，欣快感终于在这伤害性刺激中回归了片刻。像是如释重负般笑了笑，他就那样单手持着未入鞘的仪式刀，在走廊中远去，身后带血的尾巴在地板上画着鲜红路径。

3

“他妈的，这傻缺玩意，仗着王宫里有几个医疗法术出众的狼就放心这么虐待你们？黛伊瓦什他爹确实死了活该，但那关他孩子什么事？真不知道他是怎么当上狼王的，就光凭长得好看和实力啊？”

面对脱力躺在医疗室内的三人——右手肌肉与筋脉被割得乱七八糟、胸口还被插了一刀的西尔雅，头耳血流如注、五根肋骨骨折的黛伊瓦什，以及几乎进入中度失温症状态的颇黎，温暖而细腻的淡橙色魔法波动迅速弥漫到她们全身，这名于战地医生与军人的组合家庭中出身的、香槟毛色的狼，沙佩利·柳德米拉，因好友的遭遇而面露凶色，细心进行着治疗的同时不忘对现任狼王破口大骂：  
“给你俩擅自下婚约、瞎他爹的延续以前近亲通婚保证血统的制度也就算了，这几年对你的训练简直不是这个年龄段的人能承受的。我跟你们说，要是你或者黛伊瓦什当不上狼王，我到时候真得试试篡位改革，把这操他爹的狼王撵下台！”

颇黎感到自己的体温开始回升，浑浊的色块与晕眩感在意识中逐渐褪去、恢复到先前的清明。体内魔法回路运转起来，她略微动手在空间内施了个隔音结界、以防止柳德米拉的芬芳之语传出。柳德米拉似乎还在说，而想着加入话题的颇黎活动口舌后发现自己已经能发出清晰的音节，于是对朋友的话语慢慢回应道：  
“上一代狼王，听说比他过分得多……嘁，真不敢想象、那代西单斯里居民，是怎么熬过来的。不管这些了，总之谢谢你，柳夏。”

柳德米拉听完后几乎想捶颇黎一拳——考虑到对方现在的伤员状态，最终还是作罢，“能不能别乱叫我小名！听着腻得慌。柳德米拉就行了，拒绝柳夏。”

“好、好，柳德米拉。”  
尽管手脚也已近乎完成回温，出于对身体适应程度的考虑，颇黎仍暂不敢起身。就算没有颈部的伤，她所躺的位置也注定她无论怎样移动头部都看不到另两人的状态，于是唯有用尾巴戳戳柳德米拉胳膊，问道：“她们怎么样了？”

“我很好，殿下。”西尔雅的声音从隔着柳德米拉与黛伊瓦什的、稍远的床上传来，因失血而明显比往常虚弱了许多，“只是……二王子还没醒，今晚我们恐怕要在这里过夜了。”

似是对这样一帮能时常令自身专业技能发挥作用的朋友而感到无奈又愉快，柳德米拉笑得嚣张，同时又答得干脆利落，“哈哈哈哈哈！说得好像你们在我这里过夜过得少了一样——老子从七岁开始就闲得没事帮你们疗伤，到现在都快六年了，一帮受伤专业户就别跟我客气了！  
不过话说回来，这次狼王崽种居然敢在月末祭典当天就体罚得这么重，胆子真是越来越大了，这方面他倒是个创新派哈？等我那个上聂别斯地区进修外科手术的老哥学成回来，我真想请他给狼王开个颅看看里面到底都装了些啥玩意。”

“别说你了，就连被他生下来的我也不知道他都在想些什么。不过能在这里躺着，倒是碰巧免了今晚本来要上到凌晨一点的课程。那些需要修习到深夜的课程啊，如果不是这种情况，别说逃过了、就是减短一些课时长度都做不到……”  
颇黎把头转正、目光放空，盯着那被柳德米拉在角落画了几朵小白花的天花板：“只是，我真对不起你们——你，西尔雅，黛伊瓦什。是我自己提出要去找威尔科瓦聊聊，结果连累你们和我一起受罪——如果只是我一个人被丢进冰泉倒还好。”

“不用自责，殿下。说到底，只不过是和使者种族进行了些友好沟通而已，又不是什么滔天大罪，况且狼王本身也没明令禁止这种行为，这次他的举动更像是一种……随性而来的处罚。就这件事而言，我觉得只能被归为他的问题——之前王城里有不少和他有血缘关系的贵族把接触阿斯特利科斯当做一种另类的赌博游戏，甚至还把那两只威尔科瓦请来当记录员和裁判，也没见他全把这些人扔进冰泉里。可能所有使者种族里，他对威尔科瓦的意见时常飘忽不定吧。”

柳德米拉又想像以往一样猛拍颇黎肩膀以示支持，考虑到对方现在仍未脱离伤员状态，最终依旧作罢，“看看，看看，我该说你什么好？你家侍卫都比你想得开。狼王的错又不是你的错，放轻松，睡一觉再说。”

“……真的，谢谢你们。”  
她抬头露出一个略显乏力的微笑。

明天该用什么表情和心态面对库尔特？课程途中会不会触发什么失温症的后续反应？如果会，到时候是不是又要麻烦柳德米拉了？

我是否会因某个自己所察觉不到异常的行为而触怒他？他会不会又像之前一样无端折磨下属取乐？如果会，那么我是否还要被迫听他因那些哀嚎而发出的笑声？我究竟什么时候才能与他的重力魔法抗衡？

以后我真的要和黛伊瓦什结合？西尔雅会不会在某日被一时兴起的他逐回冻原？如果会，我该如何在茫茫冻原中寻找她？我该如何忍受往后没有她的日子？

这样每天如履薄冰的生活要持续到何时才能结束，等到他死的那天为止？

思考着这些问题的她本来并没有太多睡意，只是听着西尔雅与柳德米拉——爽朗和粗放的两个声音从安慰她到聊起天、以及黛伊瓦什平稳的睡声，三者交织而出的平静氛围像柔软的天鹅绒床被般、将她包裹在其中，不知不觉间将她送入梦境。


	6. 提洛/颇黎外传：梦想纪行（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我在过去与未来的相聚点中，我在客观的历史事实中，我在臆想的虚幻世界中。

1

边境之地没有昼夜之分，漆黑的天空之下是光源未知、景色却依旧清晰如处于早晨的平原与小城镇。威尔科瓦对时间流动的认知也不同于赛普西亚大陆的居民，所有能在这划分方面起到参考价值的只有一个以王城圣殿后方钟塔为蓝本的复制品——它盲目随王国的时间而行驶时针与分针，定时让钟声响彻在空荡世界。

现在钟塔所显示的是两点，但单凭它却无法得知西单斯里究竟处于凌晨还是下午。难以把握确切时间的提洛在应召唤而来时，高挂于夜幕的下弦月彻底替换了她脑内所预设的艳阳。

生物的腥气充斥鼻腔，她在降临此处的刹那看见了被砍掉半截的狼尾、与其侧用血画在墙上的召唤阵。地上被剥了皮的尾巴在空气中裸露着肉表层，血掺着骨髓液于地板上肆意流淌，显然经过法术清理的洁白毛皮被钉在阵法上侧、与颇黎幼时制作的水晶贴画相邻，而前方站着褪去了平日华丽的外装、现在身上只穿着单衣的库尔特。月光倾泻在他侧对窗口的身上，如同聚光灯照耀着舞台剧主角，把触及到的一切照出一片惨白，他身上的凌乱血迹被洒落的光强调、被暗处的黑掩盖。只有飘散于空中的气味不曾有任何隐瞒，大方地以铁锈味与髓液特有的腥味拥抱受邀前来的使者。

看着从空间裂缝中显现的威尔科瓦，他招了招沾满自己血液的手。提洛化成和库尔特一般高大的成年形态，向他走来、行礼问候：“晚上好，陛下。有什么需要我做的吗？”

“把我的灵魂带走。”

库尔特语气平静，低沉无力的声音像两块包裹软胶的金属相击所发出的闷响。提洛听罢挑了挑眉，恭敬应道：“请陛下多加考虑。一旦仪式进行，就无法逆转了。”

那如蒙灰的紫晶般黯淡无光的双眼微微眯起，看着他，“你们平时做的不就是取人灵魂的事？每次一小块，把用于祈祷与许愿的灵魂部分抽出来转化成森林——怎么到现在这种有人愿意把整个灵魂拱手相让的时刻却又推脱了？”

“如果只是从能拿到多少灵魂的方向考虑，我在刚才就会立刻下手了。我只是想劝陛下再思考一下而已，毕竟使者种族可不是只会想着如何将利润最大化的商人。”

“非要让我和你解释一通其中来龙去脉才行？”

惹怒召唤者并不在他的意愿清单中。提洛低了低头以示歉，继续道：“既然陛下实在不愿这么做，那就不用强求了。不过请您告诉我一件事：对于颇黎、以及之后将空缺出的皇位，您有什么决定？”

“那些家伙大概会推举颇黎吧，但是我不会作任何决定。我根本不在意这个国家将来会如何，一切都已经与我无关了。”  
他原本沉重的神态开始像逐步卸下重铠般向轻而变化，“不过，很奇怪，我不是个会为区区子嗣而着想的人，但刚才我脑中突然闪过这样一个念头——她会很高兴的，当这个神经质的狼王终于不会再威胁她与她的朋友们后。”

提洛认定库尔特身上有种奇怪的执着感，而这种特质甚至延伸给了颇黎与尤塔兹、在他们三人身上绽出迥异却微妙相似的枝芽。对解脱的渴望、对知识的追求、对故国的怀恋，此刻站在他前方的提洛感到自己正面对跨越了三代的三只平原狼——而紫眼的那只轻轻移首，难得地对外人露出微笑、如同一位向检票员礼貌请求让自己通过闸口的旅人：“你看，她们将不再因我而痛苦，我也终于不用再被迫管所有的麻烦事。所以，为什么不让我就这样离开呢？”

“明白了。交给我吧，陛下。”

提洛扶住他的肩膀、拉起他的手，咏唱着以圆舞曲为基调的、给予往生者的颂词，于下弦月的注视中于窗边摆荡着起舞。黑雾从威尔科瓦四周腾升，蔓延至库尔特身上，轻轻绞住那爬着数道伤口愈合痕迹的苍白颈部。循环的曲调，不属于任何一种已知语言的歌词，被一种怪异却令人安心的感觉所驱使、库尔特在引人沉醉的未知之中不由自主放空了意识——天与地被撑开，他们变得渺小、变成风中飞散的碎叶，只有威尔科瓦的歌声逐渐与周围被扩展到无限大的空白世界，苦痛与所有负面思绪开始随抽离感而消退，他嗅到一道消散的光在河岸之上闪耀。

合眼、睁开，他看见自己站在那条结了严冰的小河上，冰层中冻着挚友的白骨，而那已经脱离尸骨而活过来的灰狼立于大地与森林之间。惨白的大地，漆黑的森林，她向因这幅景象而愣神的他招手、热烈地呼唤他，让他踏过自己上冻的残骸、来到这片永恒与自由的乌托邦。

他奔向她。穿越一个又一个曾经的自己，自我伤害的、挣扎的、狂躁的、哭喊的、绝望的，他挣脱那些时空中的自己，不顾一切地向挚友所在之地奔走，最终奋力撞破那伫于他与她之间的无形壁垒——高大的身影顷刻间消失了，残破的衣物与血肉骨骸散落一地，少年时代的库尔特从那成年的躯壳中破蛹而出。她呆然看着自己回归昔日年华的身体，而灰狼赶在眼泪从紫色眼睛中落下前一把抱住她、将她带出那血肉的泥潭，向后一步猛地退入森林之中。

仁慈的森林，仁慈的森林！灰狼紧紧搂着那颤抖不止的身躯、在她的抽泣声中如此喊道——库尔特，森林与它的使者让我们再会了！我们会在这脱离时间之地永远活下去，再也不会分开了！

□

温暖的洪流覆盖大地，意识顺流而下、随冰凉的触感与轻柔的旋转逐渐远去，而黑雾充当着他身体的支柱，提洛依旧带着他徜徉于月光之下、在歌声与舞步中将他的灵魂一点点送往森林，直到他最后再无一点气力、直到他胸腔中只剩下微如叶响的鼓动声为止。

将其放至床榻上、盖好那被泪痕与血痕点缀浸染的薄被，提洛听见有什么声音自即将远行的狼王喉中发出——微弱的、如同溺水的狼濒死之刻所发出的，最后的呜咽。

“晚安，库尔特。我向你保证，森林中的你将不再受任何侵扰。”

2

“哟，提洛。”

提洛回头，看见身旁那原本空无一物的地方有团云雾割裂空间而出，挣扎数下、最后以半盘着黑色长发的蓝眼少年姿态降落于她身侧。路米科塔·阿季那，提洛在这条世界线中为数不多具备自我意识的同族同伴之一，方才结束了她在阿斯塔地区的日常游览、刚回西单斯里便见王宫前排了一大队乌黑的身影，于是不解地搓搓两边各在末端扎成一束的长鬓角：“今天这么大阵仗？”

“举行葬礼，库尔特的。虽然之前的世界线里他也有过英年早逝的例子，但没想到这次的提前了这么多。他召唤我时神情已经空洞得不像生者，要求我把他的灵魂带走。”  
见同伴问起，提洛简单叙述了下今早的流程，语气平稳——现在坐在王宫顶檐、靠在小窗旁的她看起来就像个因风景甚佳而心情不错的普通少年，“对外死法说是猝死，但估计了解他的人应该都明白，他是终于再忍受不了自己的人生了吧。好在昨天算是及时做好了仪式，现在这位先王的灵魂也是一片森林了。”

为国家而被迫手刃父亲，厌恶却又不得不抚养被强制要求生下的后代与侵犯过自己的兄长的孩子，好友故后只能通过折磨自己和别人来让自身有生存的实感——想起库尔特近乎无色的人生篇章，路米科塔沮丧地耸耸肩，“他还是挺明白的吧……与其那样活着，相较之下和神融为一体甚至能算是个不错的选择。”

“葬礼和继位典礼在一天内都得办妥，再见到颇黎时我就得改口叫她陛下了。和那些麻烦的龙不一样，狼的世界里可不存在三个月缅怀期，走完丧葬仪式流程后在纪念碑林里占上一块地，一切属于前狼王的事就结束了。”

“颇黎啊。我记得，自从她在去年的迎冬节上展示了那个法术后，民间称赞她的声音就开始不绝于耳，说她是位配得上将来狼王之位的皇子之类的——也确实。她在外结界魔法构建上的造诣相当惊人，体内魔力储备又远高于库尔特，基本注定了她所能维持的结界不但更加稳固，而且能扩展到更远的地区，甚至在那之后报名参军的人数上升了起码三倍有余，连那些民间武器商都跟有了动力一样开始研发新玩意了。恐怕这片土地上的狼，并不长期需要一个中规中矩的君主吧……”  
路米科塔顿了顿，没再继续往下说——她在威尔科瓦之中算是罕见的、拥有些恻隐之心的个体。那在同类中鲜有的情感使她不愿再对已逝者作出过多追加的评价。

“以颇黎的性格，或许一时还难以接受这样的人生转变。总之，我已经做好和她聊聊的准备了。”  
提洛没回头，但招了招手、随后作出要起身离开的动作，“要一起看看西单斯里的历史转角点吗？”

“既然已经把他带去了森林，就最后送他一程吧。”

王宫之上，两只威尔科瓦隐去身形、越到太阳照射的另一边，随送葬队伍而行——大道两侧狼潮涌涌却无一狼发声，车夫驾驶着先王的白驯鹿车走在道路中央，后方跟随着数百名身着丧装的朝臣。

身为库尔特的两名后代，一身黑的颇黎与黛伊瓦什走在队伍的最前端，而作为侍卫的西尔雅伴在她们身旁。

□

有一个事实广为世人所知：西单斯里的狼大多是隐藏的野心家，他们对领土的渴望和兽类本能中对血肉的钟爱同出一辙。尽管他们因此而恶名远播、被畏惧、受敌视，这点似乎也一直未曾改变。

继位典礼上年轻的新任狼王面带微笑，一双小瞳仁的冰蓝色狼眼中却藏着不确定与狐疑，谨慎打量眼前这个更广阔也更复杂的世界。遗憾的是，她的子民们并没有注意到、也并不在意这些——大家都清楚，狼王表面上是君临这个王国的主权化身与象征，但实际上几乎等同用来维持结界的工具，更何况这次的小主人是个仅仅十二岁的少年。只是在一点上颇黎与库尔特有所不同：前者拥有大幅扩大结界范围的能力。扩大结界意味着扩大版图，于是她理所应当地受到更多拥戴。

加冕，受洗，最后是结界术转移仪式。附魔刀尖在尾上刻出繁复的十字法阵，血液与魔法，用这些所构成的结界将与施术者的生命绑定，不能施加一点镇痛术的漫长过程将浸在冷水池中的颇黎折磨得狂躁不堪，因疼痛而被迫维持清醒的视野中，自身的鲜血将池水逐渐染成一片水红。

或许是因为泡在血水中的缘故，那铁锈的气味显得格外鲜明，她因此而想起她的父亲——这个喜怒无常、阴晴不定的人如今已成为了碑林里的一块纯白墓碑。永眠的库尔特才是好库尔特，颇黎因此放心想了好一会父亲对她而言意味着什么、他的死又意味着什么。而她很快发现光是思考前者便已经算是个难题，于是她闯进自己的脑内档案室、将所有与他相关的可追溯回忆全数翻出，细细查看，无奈所触及到的尽是些如雨水般冰冷无温的记忆。

父亲。她将这个概念反复咀嚼啃咬，满嘴是泪水的苦咸味——体罚，冷落，暴力，随心情好坏决定生杀与否、视规则为无物。神经质的、回避的、拒绝沟通与倾听的、不友善的。他最大的功劳大概就是将她带到了这个世上，她因此有了生命，那些长眠之人所不再拥有的珍贵之物，而这曾经被颇黎视为一个严重的罪过：如果你真的那样厌烦我，当初为什么要做出这个决定？为什么要随意把这珍贵的事物丢给我、却又不为此负起一点责任？

有那么几秒，颇黎想过把她父亲尚未开始朽坏的尸体从坟墓中刨出来、掐着他消瘦的苍白脖颈好好问他一些困扰她多年的疑问。遗憾的是，这个不曾对此作出任何解释的父亲再也不会开口回答她的问题——同时，幸运的，这个不合格的父亲再也不会对她和好友们造成威胁。

颇黎转了转耳尖、将思绪也一同从已死的先王身上转开了。

一切结束后，她们在大臣的伴随下回宫，正式成为了狼王的颇黎行在前方、升格为狼亲王的黛伊瓦什与一如既往为她们护卫的西尔雅走在两侧，扶着仪式完成后因失血过多而显得恍惚的她而行。三人只在表面上一言不发，私底下依然像往常般、面对外界的变化而用心灵传声彼此链接，如同在湍流之中试图稳固自身的小石块。

没理会身后那些开始小声闲聊的人，西尔雅的声音在链接阵中闷闷响起：【殿下……】

【一切都好，一切都好。】颇黎略显无力的声音如此安慰道，【在刻的途中为防止法术污染而不能用其他魔法而已，事后他们帮我好好作无痛处理了，现在只是没力气外加尾巴发热。放心吧，问题不大。】

【那就好……唉，之前那群玩意的眼神，想想就恨不得给他们一刀。转移仪式难道是用来给他们观赏评说的？】

黛伊瓦什狠狠一握拳、嘁道，【他们这么亢奋……简直就像在为狼王能换代而庆祝一样。】

【——殿下？】

回过神来的颇黎面色尴尬，朝她们一眨右眼，【抱歉，只是刚才在想……之前卡瑟普和柳德米拉说的果然没错，那些人比我预想中的要更执着于所谓的疆土。  
今天的典礼，群众里有不少人举的地图上把西单斯里的范围向冻原方向画大了不止一圈，几乎快覆盖整个冻原东南部了。虽然有这些人希望能藉着我的力量来对外扩张，但我并不打算这么做——这甚至是应该避免的事。可仅仅是我们的意见还不足够，民意的浪潮不是那么容易就能制止住的。】

黛伊瓦什身周因情绪而溢出些许的魔法波动随风飘散、甚至让她所经过的花坛中生长的三色堇获得了些微弱意识、如同附和她心声般摆动起叶子与花冠。她指尖的风掠过花丛、和这些小小的支持者们击掌，而一想到那些开于冻原上的花和生命们可能会被军靴与战车碾成乱泥，这样的猜想使她的声音听起来依旧轻蔑而不屑、甚至更愤慨几分：【侵略，扩张，用生命和金子换土地与资源？现在又不是匮乏的年代，他们就没有更重要的事去做？】

【……我恨这些人，恨透了。】  
西尔雅眼神游移，待在走廊口告别了其他人后沿着螺旋楼梯而上，行至主卧、为她的主君开门拉灯，【当初就是像他们一样的领土主义者们把原本属于冻原狼的阿木卡兰地区变成了平原狼的殖民地。如果那年不是殿下的极力争取，恐怕会有继续有阿木卡兰的孩子们和我一样被作为奴隶和实验品运到西单斯里、有更多冻原同胞在异国他乡挣扎求存吧。】

颇黎原本自然摆动的尾巴突然一顿、随后明显下垂，乃至后来僵直得不再动弹：【真的…很抱歉。对你，对那些孩子们，还有那些失去的土地。】

西尔雅心想或许是自己提起这事令她感到难过与纠结，于是默默打消作出其他发言的念头，而黛伊瓦什也因这显而易见的僵硬气氛自觉终止了话题。

更换下的衣物与多余的发饰被放到一旁，坐到那一如既往舒适的软椅上，解除已经不再派得上用场的传声法阵，难耐的死寂在三人之间流窜，最终西尔雅主动站起、心不在焉地张望了下周围：“那么……我去取点心了。请稍等。”

看着因紧张而疯狂抖耳朵的颇黎，黛伊瓦什无奈地打开窗户，而前者踱步一阵后在收纳柜中翻出一个硬布盒，里面静静躺着一张唱片。《登格勒戴》，一首闻名冻原的古老民歌，是她当年偷偷溜进关押冻原狼奴隶的地牢里时、听见西尔雅带领同类们一起为遥念故国而唱的歌，是西尔雅被打上烙印送入皇宫后的当晚、她尽量模仿冻原语发音唱给这只尚不太懂西单斯里语的小狼的歌。

“你还真搞到了啊！虽然不知道你怎么做到的，但我敢赌这肯定费了你很多心思。”  
凑过来端详这份礼物的黛伊瓦什拍拍颇黎的肩膀，“想给她个惊喜？”

“当然，但在这个时间点上这份礼物有点…尴尬。我的国民之后很有可能迫使我把边境线进一步怼到她祖国的家门口，而我却送给她一份来自冻原本土的……”

正当黛伊瓦什想说些什么鼓励这个谨慎的姐姐时，颇黎突然停下了。狼灵敏的听力使她不禁转了一下耳朵——走廊的脚步声，无疑是西尔雅的步伐。声音开始靠近，而颇黎用比那更快的速度把唱片藏了起来。

“今天的是罂粟籽甜酵母蛋糕和肉汁牛奶——呃，殿下？您的脸色看起来不太好。”

……多么熟悉的搭配。提洛笑得一脸纯良又虚假的表情突然闯入颇黎的脑海，她仿佛又听见那个好听又显得热情的声音在叫她殿下——不知为何，只有提洛说的“殿下”格外让她有种讽刺之感。

“啊，没什么，只是我好久没见过它们了。”颇黎抖了抖耳朵，伸手把几根飘到空中的白毛挥走后、换了只手接过侍卫的盘子，“坐吧，西尔雅。”

“对了，姐姐她有个礼物要给你，她找了好久的哦。”

没把黛伊瓦什的话太当回事的颇黎不经意扫了她一眼，却被她拿着的那东西吓了一跳，“等等，什么？！”

她绝对没看错——原本确实被放入了柜子的那张唱片出现在了黛伊瓦什手上，而显然已因以前的恶作剧而对其发言有些警惕心的西尔雅向自己投来疑惑的目光，并没接下那绘着冻原传统图案的包装盒，“殿下，二王子说的……是真的？”

“…唉，是的，这不是个恶作剧或者别的什么，真的是礼物。”  
颇黎的尾巴垂死挣扎几下，最后无力地耷向地面。她愤愤看了黛伊瓦什一眼，随后继续道：  
“我记得你之前曾经在家乡读过两年小学，一次闲聊中你有提到它的名字，然后前段时间我和谢尔托联合她在冻原的朋友帮忙找了一些途径……总之，这个唱片是我从那所小学里买来的，校内合唱团自己录制的版本，里面还有校长带孩子们一起写给你的信——他还活着，没有死于五年前那场掠夺，而且他还记得你。”

黛伊瓦什笑了笑，看颇黎终于说出自己意图后方把那盒子交还给她。隔着肉垫与木盒，冻原的歌谣与寒冷气味凝聚在其中，颇黎晃着尾尖将它递出：  
“只是之前一直在担心，这样的情况之下，送你这个会不会不太合适……不介意的话，请收下吧，西尔雅。”

而西尔雅双手接过那自数千公里以外的寒冷故国而来的、蕴含着主君心意与母校师长后辈情谊的礼物，握在手中只觉得它简直如驼鹿角一般沉重。那些感谢的话语几乎要一涌而出、却因此而堵塞了第二语言的门户，她徒劳地张了张口，最终只有滴落的泪水与一句以母语述说的“多谢”。

从未见过她落泪模样的颇黎急忙拿下搭在一旁小木架上的手帕、试图为西尔雅拭去，却因紧张而迟了一步。面对脸上已经几乎只剩些浅泪痕的冻原狼，心想让别人为她擦泪在她看来或许会是件丢人的事，颇黎默默收起了手帕、决定继续表述她藏了许久的心声：  
“…我明白，仅仅是我，根本无法补偿那些曾被侮辱与损害的冻原狼们，也无法使那些已死的成年冻原狼起死回生，但请容我代我的国家向你的祖国所作出的劣行道歉，西尔雅。自从我知道你不是出于什么好的原因而来到这里时，我一直为此感到愧疚……所以我想向你保证，如果有人打着扩张主义是平原狼天性之类的旗号、要逼我再度发动战争来扩充领地，那我无论如何都要切断这个走向。”

深呼吸一口气、将情绪稳定下来，西尔雅用自己的尾巴拍了拍颇黎腿侧，回应道：  
“我不会原谅西单斯里，但这不代表我怨恨您，殿下，您身份的特殊性注定了您无法有效左右人民的想法，更何况那次殖民战争本就与您无关。我知道，您是个容易自责的人，但请不要为与自己不相干的事而道歉，把其他人的过错揽到自己身上是没有意义的。”

黛伊瓦什走到两人旁、伸手把她们和自己揽到一起：“还有，姐，你可想好哦，真的光凭你自己？别这么小气，起码带上我们嘛，况且柳德米拉她们也不是死的，谁能保证不会有奇迹发生呢。再不济的话，使者种族也不是不能拉来当战友——他们或许不会听小孩子的，但那个威尔科瓦除了外貌以外可哪里都不是小孩子。”

这番话像是一个启发。颇黎因此精神一振，威尔科瓦，森林神，神，那些有各自信仰的人们——虽然最近几个月因宗教问题而争执不下、以至于单独开了个报纸专栏来给自己提供辩论赛场地，但有一点是毫无疑问的：信仰，忠诚的信仰。那些争端起源于信仰又暂停于信仰，以祈祷时间作为休战时刻的那些人……

“西尔雅，黛伊瓦什。”  
她用上平时那种用于和好友商量的语气，“你们觉得，信仰能多大程度上改变一个人的思想？”

3

边境之地的天空依旧是一成不变的漆黑。上方便是无际的暗幕，颇黎思考着这会不会是某种意义上的永夜，但不知被何处光源而照亮的大地又如同上次一般、显然都是清晨阳光之下的模样。最终她放弃了纠结这个现象——或许不用赛普西亚的模式来追寻这个异空间的规律与法则才是正确的做法。

她没法带伙伴们来这里。时间曲线和结界术在某种程度上似乎有着共通之处，因此也只有精通此术她能穿过那扭曲如废弃蛛网的通道——她并不想像和之前那个因防备不足而被锐角切成碎块的陌生少年有同样的下场。

坐在钟塔上、见到颇黎即将抵达自己所在地的提洛纵身跃下，触地之时身体从足尖开始融化成乌黑湖水、彻底消失在黑水中后又由其中完好无缺地脱身而出、将剩下那滩分离出的蠕动液体扩大聚合成与之前一样的甜点店地板。已经习惯了提洛用独特的结构做出各种事的颇黎没对这异常的建筑过程表现出什么讶异之情，只是径直推开那四周无墙的木门而进，并如同预料之中般看见熟悉的威尔科瓦端坐在桌前。

“真高兴能再次遇见你，陛下。”她举了举手中茶杯，“来点香草茶吗？”

颇黎发觉她还把之前的蛋糕摆了出来，并且从气味上来讲没有任何变质的迹象——鉴于昨天晚上刚吃完这类甜品，她像先前那般礼貌拒绝，只拜托提洛倒给自己一杯茶。

“你看起来在因为什么而烦恼。”提洛用化出的新茶杯碰了碰狼王食指上的爪戒，“虽然陛下来这里多半不是为了和我闲聊，但如果你愿意的话，我也很乐意尽力为你在这方面提供一些帮助。”

“使者先生，你觉得信仰能让人放弃战争吗？”

“当然可以！”她爽朗一笑、摊开手，“能是放弃战争的理由，也能是发起战争的藉口，一切都要看那是什么样的信仰。比如，一位与战争和风暴有关的神，我觉得祂的信徒所具备的信仰心并不会是太和善的。”

颇黎叹了口气，自知自己方才提出了个不太合理的问题，“或许我应该换个说法，刚才那个实在有些广泛了——你觉得，和森林神有关的信仰能让人放弃战争吗？”

“这就不太好说了。作为一种原始的自然信仰，我们强调的是对自然的敬畏，所以规范的仅仅是个人在面对自然时的行为，对发起战争与否并没有特殊限制。而在某些情况下，信徒也完全有可能为了阻止他人对自然的摧残而作出过激的阻止行为。  
但也不是完全没有可能，如果陛下同时考虑使者种族、而非只靠信仰——我们的能力或许能帮助你达成这个目标。”

见颇黎神色明显一振，提洛继续道：“还记得上次我们所说的关于本质转变的事吗？两个领域，自然的，物质的——而其实还有第三种，所谓灵魂的。  
不过在为这最后一种而开始长篇大论之前，我想问陛下一个问题：你知道威尔科瓦如何处理祈祷吗？”

颇黎默默在意识中翻找了一番自己有限的知识库：“虽然曾经见识过表面流程，但对于其中隐藏的处理环节，我不太清楚。”

“那么，请容我为你讲解一下吧，希望这不会令你感到烦闷。”

提洛朝天转动一下手腕，餐桌与未动的甜品顷刻间归于无物、四周景色由夜空下的钟塔前转至点了圣烛的阴暗场所——颇黎几乎立即便认出这里与她所熟悉的圣殿一模一样，只是位于边境之地的这个复制品全无原先的生气。

血红月光透过玻璃窗照进室内，将她们的影子拉得极长。四只围着浸礼池的威尔科瓦将看不清形态的身体转向这两位新来者，发出数下怪异的气泡声响与近似大笑的泥土融化声、随后顺着阴影浮上吊灯。而提洛的头部倏地变换成如它们一样的模糊物体，向吊灯方向发出几段类似的音节后又恢复原先的少年模样、牵着颇黎的手，带她坐到讲台之上。

颇黎因那刺耳的声音不禁暗自发憷，而提洛语气轻快地解释道，“抱歉，只是几位好久不见的同伴，刚才稍微叙了下旧。  
让我们回归正题吧：作为一种出自灵魂的，渴望与神进行沟通的行为，祈祷实际上并不能直接让祷告者接触到神的本体。不同使者种族对祈祷的处理方式也不尽相同，而如果按我们的步骤来，则是会在这一念头出现的瞬间与其灵魂相连、从中读取祈祷内容后用特定频率的魔法波动回应祷告者，并将灵魂中那一小片运转祈祷内容的区域转化为森林。  
这种转化所造成的缺口面积甚小，灵魂会在短时间内自动将其补完，但已经成为森林的那一块会独立出来并永远存在，且会随日后祷告者的祈祷增加而扩张，祷告者与森林的共鸣也因此而加深。”

“就这样放心地告诉我吗？您刚才所说的话，假如换一种方法解释就和收割灵魂没什么区别了。”

“我相信陛下不是那种会抓住他人话语细节作文章的人。并且，正是这种听起来不当的方法才可以帮助你达成那个目标——只要人的灵魂中有区域成为了森林，哪怕只是一小块，作为森林神使者的我们都能因此而进入和他们意识深层所相连的森林、并在其中作出更改。祈祷次数越多，森林面积越大，我们所能通过更改而影响的也越多。  
这就是威尔科瓦有别于其他使者种族的独特性之一，我们确实具备这样能干预认知的能力，而我们不曾用它在信徒的意识中作出除了令他们更加敬畏与信赖自然以外的更改。如果陛下确实想用这个方式改变国民们的意愿，那么请考虑一下许愿吧。”

“许愿这个词听起来有些太轻了，使者先生。我不太相信这种涉及大量人的决策真的只用它便能带过。”

“我指的是，陛下付出能用于交换的、与森林有关的代价，而我会收取你所支付的、并完成你的愿望。这是公平的，并且我保证那将是你可以负担得起的代价——甚至也是对你有利的。”  
提洛以肘抵桌、双手撑脸，向她和善地笑：“我们没办法让所有人都相信森林神、并向祂祈祷，但如果祂降临到这片土地上，一切都会不同了。兽的天性使然，像森林神这样涉及自然概念中最原初的部分一旦在眼前显现，屈从与祈祷几乎是一种本能反应——所以，只要令祂的真身降临，哪怕仅仅是一角，目击祂的人会有怎样直接的转变，陛下想必也很清楚了。”

“……你想让祂降临赛普西亚大陆，但那要怎么做？我现在的作用不过是构建和维持结界罢了，调动不了什么人手，话语也没有力度，现在真正掌权的是议会，为什么不去找他们？”

“有些事是只有身处狼王一位的你才能做到的。就像刚才所说的，结界——陛下似乎并没有意识到这个能力有多么重要，而请我冒昧地对它作一些调整。在那之后，陛下再仔细思考一下是否要与我达成契约关系也不迟。”

有什么极轻的小物体落在颇黎头上，她伸手摸去，拿下发现不过是几片树叶与花瓣。而当她再度将视线转回提洛身上时，她猛然发现自己已不再身处圣殿——树干上生有眼睛的落叶松所组成的森林凝视着她，空中铺于橙黄色满月上的血红纹路如动脉般微弱跳动着。她看见在呼啸着穿过林间的风中以奇特弧度飘散着青绿雾气，而自己从头顶摘下的花与叶开始随雾气的移动而急速腐化、溶解、蠕动，像融化的蛤蜊汤般在她指缝间流下、滴入大地，迸裂的土壤中开出刺耳的花。

每一滴的流动、坠落，空气吹拂导致水滴表面的摇动，与坚实地面碰撞所导致的反弹与粉碎，分裂出的小珠滴在月光下所产生的反光，无数个细节在她交互的视觉与听觉中被数倍放大、将那些多余的信息塞入她的感官世界中。噪音、耳鸣、眩晕感，梦中所见的杂乱噪音随难以忍受的负面感觉一同涌回当前时刻，拥抱她、向她欢呼，以热烈的态度告知她：  
“以勒的孩子啊，欢迎你踏足这永恒与自由的森林——愿祂的力量与你的魔法和血液同在！”

这是梦里那个不知其主的声音。

颇黎捂住耳朵、试图抵抗那铺天盖地而来的变化，却生生被其卷入更深的漩涡之中。

4

提洛承认，她已经很久没用过自己的手去写字了。用黑雾凝结出的触手和爪子方便得多，但她现在有必要为了这个凝结在纸上的世界而重新抬起那双已经显得枯瘦而乏力的漆黑狼爪。

远处的路米科塔靠着那块巨石，调动流速将声音传到她所在的位置：“提洛啊，我直接把小狼王送回去会不会有点太冒险了？有点担心她会不会出现什么后遗症，之类的。”

“自信点，路米，你在跨空间传送这方面比我强多了，我那些技术还都是你教的呢。”

“说的也是，哈哈——对了，你准备那些是要干什么？”

“写信，给一个很久没见的好伙伴。”

“听起来不太像你的作风。”路米科塔怀疑道，“威尔科瓦可不用写信，只有那些受空间阻碍的生物们才不得不使用这种缓慢的方法。还是说，你只是想体验一下那种感觉？”

手握信纸仔细嗅闻其上气味的提洛对同伴的话点头以作回应。她开口，笑容中露出怪异的尖牙：“没错——也算是缅怀一下我曾经还不是威尔科瓦的那段日子吧。”

森林中的树叶被流动的空间抚得沙沙作响，身上幻化出天蓝色校裙的威尔科瓦拿起外壳褪了色的墨水笔，抽一管自身黑雾与血液的混合体，在羊皮卷上试试这所谓的墨水。

□

我最好的伙伴：白狼  
（或者，尤塔兹？算了，不管哪个都是你，我的好朋友。但如果可以的话，我还是想叫你白狼，这个最初的名字于我而言实在意义重大。）

第一次与你的相逢是令人欣喜的。只是它太过久远，久远到当我还只是一头普通的狼人、一名普通的小学生，久远到我对即将要在接下来的数条时间线中所发生的事一无所知。那时一切都尚未开始，阳光能堂堂正正照在你我身上，一白一黑，两头浴光的小狼。

从上一条世界线开始，我能摸到时空的角度和弧度了。我能肯定我的身体是随世界线的更换而发生了某种变化——如果放在以前，别说是什么角度和弧度，要是玩得太开心了，我连时间的流逝都不会注意到。但现在截然不同，那种感觉就像我真的能走在时间上，我可以感受到自己正在这条时间的道路上不断向前，并且还能通过改变这些角度来让自己跳出现在所处的时间路、切换到另一条上。至于弧度，它的作用类似于快进和慢放。结合起来挺有趣的，穿梭时间于我而言就像走路一样平常，还能随意加长或缩短路程。不知从何时，作用在我身上的时间开始变得更像是一种空间概念了。

我熟悉的两个概念被搅成了一团，而且——它似乎是不可逆的，就像我从上一条世界线开始逐渐溶解成一团黑雾的身体一样。起码就目前来讲，我没找到能像以前一样去普通地感知时间的方法。

白狼，你知道吗？一直反复抚摸一个时间角度的话，会导致它的角度不断变化。可以从九十度一直摸到三百六十度，再摸回九十度——周而复始，无限循环。我擅自给这个现象取名叫轮转角，因为我实在想不出有什么名词能用来形容它了。尽管如此，它却依旧与原来那个九十度角不同。外观上没有区别，但我能感应得到。

在我们一同经历的第一条世界线的最后，所有事物都被静止，我的意识被困在一个无法行动的地方，而包括你在内的一切都停顿在了永恒的一刻。自从莫名使用了那个关于时间的力量挣脱静止状态后，我在一个全新的世界醒来，看见了以另一个身份出现在我面前的、全新的你——而你并不记得有关我的任何事。后来，世界一次又一次在不同的时刻静止，随机随意，没有规律可言，我被迫不断使用那个力量脱身，一次又一次的和你告别、又在下一条世界线遇到新的你……

白狼，有那么一段时间，我开始害怕再次去往下一条世界线了。

我曾想过要不要就那样停留在某个被永恒停止的瞬间，但那样救不了你，那样只会把你我都留在一个被完全剥夺自由与意志的世界里。我只能继续前进，凭着那不知来由的能力，我继续走着。

跨越世界线的次数越多，我身体所产生的变化就越怪异。而那些你，那些新的白狼、乃至后来更名为尤塔兹的白狼，有着和你一样的外貌和声音，气味、小动作——全都一样，全都一样。但就像开启的一个全新的轮转角一样，她们和你一模一样，可她们真的是你吗？

我想再见到最初的那个你。而你或许也在那条被冻结的世界线里等我回来，等我能打破那截断了所有人未来道路的僵局……是吗？

只要在我的意识彻底被不断增加的世界线所磨灭前让森林神降临，我就一定能找到回去的方法。请再等等我吧，白狼，我发誓。


End file.
